Man's Best Friend
by jellophish
Summary: AU: 500 yrs. ago, a selfish prince was turned into a dog by an Enchantress and was cursed to be a dog for the rest of his life until he could learn to love.500 yrs. later,Kagome adopts him. How will InuYasha get her to love him, as a dog? InuKag
1. Cursed

**A/N: ***hides from angry _Seadogs_ readers pelting her with apples* Ok ok ok! I get it! I can just hear you guys saying, "WTF ARE YOU DOING?! You're supposed to be updating Seadogs! Not writing another story!"

Well, it was on my writing to-do list ok?! XD Sorry people, still thinking about chapter 11. Most of my fighting scenes/escape scenes comes from dreams, and the only thing that has happened in my dream is that Sesshomaru was in modern Tokyo and Kagome and InuYasha freaked out seeing him there. XD Ok ok, on with my story.

Besides! For you InuYasha fans, this is a good thing! If I'm not updating one story, I'm probably updating the other! But trust me, I'm not completely abandoning my Seadogs story.

**Note for Fans Who Are Reading my story, **_**Taken**_**: **I'm sorry I haven't been updating at all! It's just that I fell out of my Invader Zim fandom and find no motivation. I might update 1 more chapter, and I MIGHT discontinue it. I might not. It's likely I won't because I don't like to discontinue stories.

Enjoy ~

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Please sir, I have no where else to stay, and it is freezing cold outside." An old man begged, on his knees.

The selfish prince only snorted at his request. "And let a dirty old man like _you_ soil my carpet? Never! Now get out of here!" he barked.

The sad old man looked at him with pleading eyes but left. As the prince was about to close the door, a golden glow blinded his eyes. Using his arms to shield his eyes from the light, he opened the door to his castle to see what was going on.

"Inuyasha…" a melodious voice called sternly.

Cracking one eyelid open, InuYasha peeked out to see who had called for him. The sight before him was breathtaking. A woman covered in light and silk loomed over him, giving him an angry look. Her loose raven locks flicking and floating in the air, in what seemed to be slight rage.

"Why did you not let that poor man in? He could die out here…" she scolded.

"What? Who are you?"

"I am an enchantress known as Kikyo, and I see great coldness in your heart." She continued.

"How dare you insult me! Do you know who I-"

"Silence prince." Kikyo cut him off. "InuYasha, you are not fit to be the next ruler of these Western Lands after your brother passes the throne to you. You have no love towards the kingdom. You care only for yourself, and thus will be punished for it."

"Listen, lady, I will rule this land as good as Sesshomaru will! And who are _you_ to stop me?!" he spat.

"Did you forget, that I am an enchantress?" she smirked, and held a spell, ready to be cast, glowing in her hand.

"Prince InuYasha Takahashi, you are now cursed to live your life as a dog until the very day you learn to love someone unconditionally. Should you fail to learn to love in 501 years, you will die as nothing but a common mutt." Kikyo replied calmly, and before InuYasha could protest, run, or do anything, the prince was frozen in his tracks as a glow hit him.

InuYasha's bones and organs rearranged themselves to shape his body into that of a dog. Instead of his silvery, white hair on his head, they grew into fur all over his body. His face grew into a muzzle, and a tail sprouted from behind, as he fell to his knees in pain.

The only normal thing about him were the twin, triangular dog ears that were already on his head.

And there he was. In place of the hanyou prince stood a large white, Akita Inu standing at the door of his palace.

"Kikyo you bitch!" he growled. He then realized, he could still speak! He could tell his father, his mother, anyone! They could have Kikyo killed and get revenge, but Kikyo was smarter than that to leave him speaking.

"Ah ah, dogs don't talk." She smirked, and put her fingertips together, pulling them along as if she was pulling a zipper and instantly, InuYasha's mouth closed.

When the dog hanyou tried again to speak, all he could do was bark. Kikyo chuckled at his attempts.

"InuYasha, I am not a cruel woman." She knelt before the large dog that was InuYasha, "But this is what you get for all those years of coldness towards your future kingdom." She sighed and stood up. Snapping her fingers, dark purple rosary beads with claws in between, appeared on his neck.

"_The fuck is this for?" _he thought mentally, seeing it fit to replace his speech. He guessed that since Kikyo was an enchantress, should could probably tell what he was thinking.

"This, InuYasha, is to keep you behaved. Only the one who can control you with this subjugation collar is the one you are meant to learn to love. Whether you are to simply befriend that person or you are to fall in love. Your pick. I can't control your feelings, only your life and death."

"Good bye, prince. Every decade I shall pop in on you, just to keep you in check. You are incapable of dying until the 501 years are over, but you _are_ capable of injuring." And with that, the stern enchantress glowed gold and began to disappear.

_Wait! _InuYasha barked after her light, _Why? Why did you make the punishment so harsh?! _He growled.

"This is how harsh _you_ were…" Kikyo's voice echoed. "And this is how harsh you will get from me…" All of the light disappeared, tiny sparkles falling from it.

InuYasha stood there flabbergasted. How dare she! He howled in pure rage. He was now stuck as dog. What was he going to do? If his parents saw him, they wouldn't recognize him and keep him as a pet. That would do him no good. If he was going to find someone to befriend or fall in love with, he wouldn't be able to find that person in the castle.

He decided, it would be best if he just left and never returned. He could live 501 years anyways.

His ears dropped low against his skull, he sulked out of the palace, ready to live life as a common Akita Inu dog.

**OOoOoOoOo**

Over the years, InuYasha had gotten used to living life as a dog. He had no owner, and whenever someone did try to adopt him, he'd either run away or they would get rid of him. 500 years flew past him like crazy.

He didn't even notice the changes in life and practically forgot about his royal life.

He'd mostly been a stray around the now modern Tokyo and was wanted by dog catchers everywhere. He had been one of the uncatchable dogs, but all that was going to have to change…


	2. Adopt a Dog Saturday

**A/N: **The first chapter was very very very short because…well that was the intro. XD the story really starts on chapter 2, but lets just say that chapter 1 was the epilogue.

AND YES!!! I'M STILL WRITING SEADOGS AND I'M STILL HAVING IDEAS FOR IT.

Enjoy ~

**OOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 2 – Adopt a Dog Saturday

"Get back here you mangy mutt!" cried the dog-catcher.

InuYasha only barked. _Not on your life, sport. _If dogs could laugh, this certain akita inu would be laughing a mile a minute.

_Catch me now, sucka. _InuYasha taunted. Too bad, though. It'd be funnier if the dog catcher could actually understand him. It'd make him even angrier and more fun to be chased by!

InuYasha ran as far as the park, where he bolted past a hot dog stand, a woman pushing a baby carriage, and two other dogs.

One of the dogs, a Dalmatian, turned to his friend, just after InuYasha and the dogcatcher ran past them.

"Yo, Bill," the Dalmatian said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, Bob?" a yorkie terrier replied, with the same tone of voice.

"Did you just see a 4 ft. tall dog and a dog catcher run past us?" Bob asked. **(A/N: Ok…depending on dogs, I'm saying 4 ft. in human height, which I'm guessing is pretty large for dogs. So yeah, InuYasha IS a large dog.)**

"Bob, you're seeing things again." Bill replied.

"Dang." The dalmation said, drooping his ears low.

InuYasha panted and panted, loving the thrill of being chased by the dog catcher. It was funny. As soon as the catcher spotted him on the streets looking the trash cans, he was instantly being chased.

InuYasha then turned his head just to see the dog catcher getting tired. **Big mistake.**

When the akita inu turned around, the dog catcher was no longer there chasing him. InuYasha stopped to look around, until he was then put into a large sack. The outside's beautiful sun was blocked out by the sack, and now all he saw was darkness. Only a speck of light was shown. Oh, now he was pissed. He wanted to know who captured him, NOW.

"Gotcha." A voice laughed. He recognized that voice. It was the dog catcher's. He growled and barked at him from within the sack.

If he could speak English/Japanese, he would be saying,

Damn you, you stupid-ass dog catcher! Why'd you have to fucking ruin my fucking awesome fun! You do that to every dog you ass-wipe fucker! FUCKING JACK ASS! I oughta-

But we all know how _colorful_ InuYasha's language is.

The dog catcher opened the sack into a cage, so InuYasha wouldn't have a way to escape. As we was closing the cage's door, however, InuYasha almost bit the man's fingers off.

He heard the dog catcher mumble, "Damn dog," before heading towards the front of the van and drove off to the dog shelter.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

4 girls sat at a table near a window at WacDonalds.

"If you're having trouble, then why not get a guard dog?" Ayumi asked the black-haired girl.

"Yeah, and even if they isn't a real burglar, atleast the dog will heal your paranoia." Another, known as Eri suggested.

"And you'll have such a cute doggy to play with!" Yuka giggled. The three nodded in agreement.

Kagome sighed. "Oh, but I'll have so much to take care of then. I'll have to feed it, walk it, give it a bath, take it the vet…all that crap."

"Oh, owning a dog isn't that hard." Ayumi said, waving her hand. "Just try to get a dog that doesn't seem like a lot of work! You're not a very busy person anyways and you just moved out of your house and into a new apartment."

"I say, get a big dog. You wanted a guard dog." Eri chirped.

"But it'll cost so much! Dogs are like…over $200. I can't spend that much on just a dog!" Kagome whined.

"Then adopt one!" Yuka said. "It's Adopt a Dog Saturday at the Animal Shelter today. You only have to adopt one for $2."

"And besides! Dogs are so cute!" the trio of girls said together.

Kagome was cornered. She very convinced right now and began to think that getting a dog was a good idea.

Taking a sip from her soda, she sighed. She knew she was defeated.

"Alright, I'm getting a dog." She stood up and began to leave. The three girls sat there a bit shocked that she could just leave like that. But snapped back to reality and jumped.

"Wait!" Eri called.

"Don't Leave Us!" Yuka cried.

"Kagome!" Ayumi followed.

**OooOoOoOo**

InuYasha growled at anything that moved, while trapped in his cage. The vets had a hard time keeping him down on the silver table just to give him a check-up. They even had to put a muzzle on him and practically tie him down. All in all, InuYasha's health was okay. He had no parasites, no diseases, but he did have fleas. Or rather, he had one flea.

After that ordeal with the vets, he was taken back to his cage, and given a dog bone to chew on.

He only had it for 5 minutes, and when the vets and animal shelter workers came back to check up on him, the bone was in pieces. Literally, the bone was shredded.

InuYasha heard one of the workers there mumble, "God, dogs these days are damn vicious."

"Yeah, if we don't get this one into a home in 5 weeks, they said we gotta put him down for being too aggressive."

InuYasha 'Feh'd' _Pfft…that wouldn't kill. Wait till my 501 years are up, bud._

Then the dog hanyou thought for a while. How many years had it been? He saw an orange tabby cat walk by.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous white dog, finally captured." She purred.

"Scat, cat. I'm in no mood." He barked at her.

"Is that anyway to speak to the enchantress that cursed you?" she asked, acting surprised.

"Kikyo?" he asked, taking a closer look at the orange furred feline.

"In the flesh," she smiled. "Or rather, in the fur."

"Whatever, how many years have I got left?" the Akita Inu asked impatiently.

"It has been exactly 500 years. You've got 1 year left until you die, prince." She told him. "It'd be best if you suck up to the humans as much as you can to get adopted. It _is _Adopt a Dog Saturday."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "When I see someone I think I can deal with, I'll go." He grumbled.

"Fine, be that way." The orange tabby cat a.k.a Kikyo, stalked off. InuYasha watched her go, and she disappeared in the same light and sprinkles of sparkles that she had done many, many years ago.

As the day rolled by, InuYasha waited patiently in his cage. Human after human, he got disgusted. Little children coming up to his cage, trying to pet him with their sticky fingers, while their mothers tried to keep them away from the growling Akita Inu.

Don't get me wrong, InuYasha doesn't hate children. In fact, even if he was a cold-hearted bastard in the past, he had nothing against children. He kinda liked them, that is, if they didn't get on his nerves.

These kids, however, did. They pulled at his silver fur, they grabbed at his ears, and he only growled at them, which would be his polite way of telling them to stop, or to back off.

He almost got adopted by a rich family, with a snobby little boy who wanted him. The little boy claimed InuYasha as his and stated that he was to act like his little servant dog. InuYasha was practically ticked off when he said this.

Just as the family was about to pay the man at the desk, InuYasha barked loudly at the little boy scaring him enough to piss his pants. The boy ran behind his mother's leg and screamed, "I shall NOT have that dog!" and cried and cried until his parents left the shelter.

_Pfft, serves the kid right. _InuYasha thought.

The day went on and on until no one entered the store anymore. It was mid in the afternoon and InuYasha was beginning to loose hope. Maybe he'd do better luck the next day.

But his hope heightened a bit when he heard the door's bell ring and saw a girl with long black hair come inside, along with 3 other girls following her.

"Okay, okay stop pushing!" the girl with the black hair called to her friends.

"Sorry, Kagome." The three chorused.

_Kagome, huh? _InuYasha thought. He began to observe her carefully. She wasn't the most beautiful person in the world, but she was rather pretty. Something inside InuYasha's mind told him she was different.

Kagome sighed, and went to the front desk. "Hey, am I too late to adopt a dog, or are you guys closing?" she asked the man.

"No ma'am, you made it just in time." The clerk smiled and led her to the numerous cages full of dogs.

Every dog sucked up to her, panting in a cute way, or twisting their ear to seem attractive. But Kagome didn't want a cutesy dog. She need a guard dog.

InuYasha heard her coming up to his cage and figured she would probably ignore him. He curled up on the floor and pretended to sleep, completely trying to ignore Kagome.

"Sir, how much for this dog?" Kagome asked. This question surprised InuYasha. He turned his head to see if she was talking about him, and boy was he right.

She was right in front of his cage, looking at him.

"Oh no, miss, you certainly don't want that one," The clerk advised. "He's very vicious, and he barks quite a lot."

"I'll take him." Kagome smiled.

The clerk was taken aback. So was InuYasha.

_Since when do girls want vicious dogs?!_ He thought.

"A-are you sure miss? We have much other dogs, cuter, more playful dogs!" the clerk suggested. "Are you sure about this one? We just got him in today and we don't know what he's capable of. Besides, he doesn't let anyone touch him."

Kagome thought for a while. "Can I pet him?" she asked.

The clerk shrugged and unlocked the door, giving Kagome access. InuYasha didn't run, knowing that this could be his chance.

The black-haired young adult stepped near the white Akita Inu, whistling to him. At first, InuYasha gave her a growl, testing her, but the girl showed no fear. Then he barked, which caused Kagome's friends to jump in fright. Kagome only flinched and pulled away her hand slightly.

But she didn't move from that spot.

She whistled again. "Cm'ere boy." She called.

InuYasha looked at here. _This bitch is crazy._ The akita inu thought.

"Please?" Kagome asked the dog politely.

_Now I know she's crazy. _InuYasha chuckled. He sniffed at her and trotted next to her.

He stepped out of the cage calmly and tugged on Kagome's green skirt, keeping his tail up high.

The clerk stood there, very, very surprised.

"He…he's never been so calm with anyone before! And he's only known you for 3 minutes! How did…you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I guess he just likes me," she turned to her friends. "I think he's kinda cute." She told them.

Ayumi was the first to reach other and pet him. Seeing that these were Kagome's friends, not enemies, the hanyou-turned-doggy let Ayumi pet him, as well as the other 2.

"So, how much for him?" Kagome asked again, turning to the clerk.

"Uh, $2?" the clerk replied, still a bit shocked.

Kagome handed him the two bills and asked the clerk for a leash. However, the clerk said that the dog already wore a collar that didn't seem like it was able to come off.

"We've tried, and we've check, ma'am, but that collar doesn't come off," the clerk shrugged. "It's not stuck to his skin or anything, you can slip your hand under it, but it won't come off at all. We can't even cut it!"

"That's weird…" Eri whispered to Yuka.

"I know…" Yuka replied.

"Cool, a collar that never comes off." Ayumi mumbled.

"But you can have a leash anyways." The clerk handed Kagome a red leather leash and the 4 girls and the newly adopted dog left the store.

_Freedom from that rat hole! _InuYasha silently cheered.

Kagome glanced at her new dog and saw he seemed to be very happy. She didn't say anything but only raised an eyebrow.

**A/N: End of Ch. 2. Ok, **I'm only going up to 3 chapter for now until I finish my other story, _Seadogs,_ and from then on I'll write this story along with the _Seadogs_ sequel. C:

Until next time,

M0NSTER.


	3. Talk With Buyo

**A/N: Urm, yes, last chapter I'll be posting until _Seadogs_ is finished. *shrug* don't wanna get stuck on one story and abandon the other.**

**NOTE: Never mind about the whole "Yasha" means "forest spirit" thing. ^^; Excuse the confusion!  
**

Enjoy ~

Chapter 3 – Talk With Buyo

"Welcome to your new home, boy." Kagome smiled as she turned on the lights to her apartment. The large akita inu took a good look around the room.

_Nice place… _he thought.

Kagome's apartment had a widescreen TV in her living room. The living room walls were painted white and in the middle of the apartment was a small coffee table.

Kagome took a look at her new white dog. "I better give you a name, huh?" she smiled sheepishly. "All this time I've been calling you, 'boy'."

She plopped down on one side of her light blue couch, and began to think.

"Hmm…what should I name you?" she thought. "It's gotta be something about your personality. But I've only known you for a few minutes…"

She then picked up her laptop from the coffee table and decided to search names on Google, throwing out random names at the dog to see if he approved. When Kagome began to throw really ridiculous names like "Fluffy" or "Dotty" he jumped up on the couch to see what she was looking at.

When he jumped on the couch, it made the couch wiggle causing Kagome to hold on tight to her laptop to keep it from falling.

"Woah there, you're a big dog, aren't you?" Kagome stated.

InuYasha rolled his eyes in response.

Just then, a fat calico cat dragged itself into the room and meowed. Kagome gasped, "Oh no!" she muttered. "I forgot about Buyo!" she thought frantically.

InuYasha's ears fell flat against his head and he began to snarl at the feline. His dog instincts told him to chase after the fat cat. As soon as he growled at Buyo, the cat shrieked and ran as fast as his chubby little feet could carry him.

Kagome called to the both of them to stop, but neither would listen. Buyo then took shelter behind his mistress' legs and cowered from the hanyou.

"Sit, boy! Down!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha.

Suddenly, InuYasha felt his collar getting heavy and saw he began to fall down on the white, carpeted floors. Kagome raised an eyebrow at how 'obedient' he'd suddenly become.

She turned to the cowering cat, soothed him, and set his plump body on the couch.

"Buyo, I'm sorry I forgot about you." She apologized.

The overweight cat only meowed and fell asleep, which was one of his ways of saying, "It's okay."

Then, the black haired beauty turned to InuYasha.

"You are so vicious!" she growled. "Chasing after Buyo, like that!"

_Oh no…here it comes! Just like all the other's, she's gonna throw me out. _He thought sadly, his ears low against his skull at the brooding memories. The akita inu closed his eyes, ready for the scolding of his life.

"I think I've finally gotten a name for you!" Kagome was still a little upset, yet she stayed calm.

_Huh?_ InuYasha raised his head slightly, and perked an ear up.

"Inu means dog, which is what you are, and your as vicious and stubborn as a demon!"

"I'm naming you InuYasha, which means dog-demon." she stated. "Like it?" Kagome smiled and petted her newly named dog.

InuYasha could only gape at her. After he'd chased her cat, almost destroyed her apartment, and showed how much of a vicious dog he was, she still stayed peachy about him.

_I knew it, this chick is crazy!_ He thought, but accepted her petting and nodded his head.

"Glad you like it." She smiled and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be taking a shower, so no fighting you two!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Before leaving the two, she paused at the door, and thought for a moment. Suddenly, she sweatdropped. _Souta and Gramps were right, I am loosing my head! I'm talking to my pets! _

InuYasha watched her go.

"Strange girl…this…Ka-Go-Me." He barked, and lied down on the carpeted floor.

"So…you're the miss' new guard dog?" Buyo asked, yawning since he'd just woken up from his short nap.

InuYasha turned to face the feline, "You can actually talk?"

The cat sighed. "Yes, I do have vocal chords from under all this fat." Buyo smiled patting his belly.

"What do you want?" InuYasha growled.

"Temper temper, Hanyou."

InuYasha looked at him with a stare.

"How…" he started.

"How can I **not **know? You absolutely reek of Hanyou scent." Buyo flicked his tail.

"Got a problem with that?" InuYasha sent him an icy glare.

"No. Unlike most demons, I really wouldn't give a fly fuck if you were full demon or half demon." Buyo flicked his tail once more. "Why? Can't I say hello to the new guard dog?" the cat purred.

The akita inu practically popped a vein, his silver fur ruffling in anger. He was getting impatient.

"You cats and your riddles. Why can't you talk straight for once?"

"Prince InuYasha, whatever gave you the notion I was giving you a riddle? I was only playing." Buyo got off the couch and stood before him.

InuYasha gave Buyo a look of astonishment.

"You're not a normal house cat, are you?" he accused.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not. I'm a cat youkai, yet I don't look it. Back in the Feudal Era, I was much skinnier."

"How come I don't know you? If you lived in the Western Lands, I should've known you. I knew every one in the Western Lands…well, tried to remember."

"Because I wasn't considered a citizen there. And you never even met me." Buyo began to lick his paws.

He stood over the cat, frightening the feline a bit. "Ok, kitty cat, talk. How did you know I was a prince and that I was cursed?"

"Hold on, InuYasha, lemme just stretch.." Buyo smiled a Cheshire cat smile and began to yawn and stretch like no tomorrow.

5 minutes ticked by until InuYasha barked at Buyo, screaming "Spit it out already you lazy pile of cat fat!"

"Okay! Okay!" Buyo sweatdropped. "Geez, calm yourself! Ok, I was just a stray back then and I kinda liked to eavesdrop. I saw Lady Kikyo turn you into a dog and I've been silently tagging along with you. Not stalking, more like…taking care of you. I mean come on, you've got the attitude of a child, you're bound to get in trouble a lot."

"You stalked me?!" the akita backed away in fear from the cat.

"No! I followed you and tried to keep you out of trouble. Keyword, _**tried.**_"

"Isn't following and stalking the same thing?"

"Not the point," Buyo yawned. "Miss Kagome's back from her shower." The feline said before jumping on the blue couch and falling asleep.

Aforementioned girl walked in with wet hair and a green, fluffly, plaid bathrobe, **(A/N: OMEGEE PLAID. XD) **and was combing her hair.

"Wow, you two seemed to have gotten along well." She smiled and petted the akita inu on the head before retreating to her room.

InuYasha turned to see out the window. It had already gotten so dark; he sighed.

"Tomorrow is the first day of my pet life…" he mumbled. He was silent for a while until, "AW FUCK."

_I've been reduced to a common pet dog. And I only noticed UNTIL NOW?! _He wanted to badly to bang his head on the wall.

**A/N: Very short, but I'M very busy!**

**Trust me, I write a lot in this notebook where I keep all my Fanfiction chapters. All I have to do is type them!**

**Currently I'm writing chapter 12, (that's right, ch. 12) in my notebook. I have yet to type up chapter 11!**

**Tootles ~**

**NOTE: **This story will _**NOT **_ be updated until my story _Seadogs _is finished. The story Seadogs won't take that long to finish. But some of you, please be patient and bear with me. C:


	4. A Year to Make Her Fall

A/N: You guys seemed to like this story a lot, so I decided to upload yet again another chapter. =)

Enjoy~CHAPTER 4: A YEAR TO MAKE HER FALL

InuYasha woke up to the sound of snoring, his left white-dog ear perking to the sound. Cocking his head to the left, he saw Kagome, sound asleep on the couch. Smiling, he checked the clock. It said, 7:31.

Didn't Kagome have to go somewhere? He had learned that a lot of humans had somewhere to go very early in the morning.

Shrugging (if dogs could shrug…), he bit a piece of Kagome's shirt and tugged on it, trying to get her to wake. She only groaned and lay on her back. InuYasha's ears flattened in annoyance. He didn't want to do this, but…

"**Bark! Bark Bark Bark! GrroOwf!"**

Instantly, Kagome awoke and fell off the couch.

Rubbing her head, she glared icily at the white-furred dog.

"InuYasha!" she growled. "Why did you do that?"

The akita inu turned his head towards the clock and as soon as Kagome caught on to it, she gasped, screaming, "Oh shit! I'm late!"

The panicking young woman ran to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, then quickly changing into a longsleeved grey shirt, denim skinny jeans, a black peacoat, and was wearing silver flats.

"Sorry Buyo, Sorry Inu, I'll feed you when I come back!" she yelled as she rushed out the door.

The fat cat walked in.

"Just wait, InuYasha," he said, holding up a paw. "In 3……2….1…"

Instantly, Kagome burst back into her apartment. "Forgot my keys." She grumbled and took her keys, running back out.

"Does she always do this?" The dog asked.

"Only when she's late." Buyo shrugged.

**OOoOoOoOo**

Kagome panted as she walked up the stairs to her apartment's floor. The elevator had gone broke that day, so she had to trudge up the 6 flights up stairs when she was tired enough. Work was killer today. She worked as a magazine editor **(A/N: Eh! Sorry! Couldn't think of anything else! Freshly watched the Devil Wears Prada movie, so…that's in my head.) **and the day was hectic. Kouga, her co-worker, had been driving her nuts; Ayame, her assistant, had been asking questions all day; Naraku, her boss, wouldn't leave her alone; and Hojo kept asking her on a date, when she clearly gave him a No for the billionth time.

When she stepped through the door, her two pets instantly looked up. When they saw her, they gaped. Kagome's hair was a mess, tangled in a few places, her clothes were disheveled, and she seemed to have circles under her eyes.

"H-hey guys…sorry I'm late…" she groaned tiredly, not even realizing she wasn't late at all.

'_Is...is she okay?' _InuYasha asked Buyo with a whispery bark.

Buyo meowed, _She always comes home like this…well, not always, but most of the time. Work drives her nuts._

InuYasha stood up and nudged at her.

"Hrm?" Kagome turned to him. "What is it?"

The akita inu looked at her with concerned amber eyes, whimpering a bit. Kagome only knelt down and petted the dog between the ears. "I'm fine, boy." She smiled.

_Feh, you better be…_ he thought mentally.

When Kagome left, the short events of what just happened played through his mind. He had never felt like this before. Was this what it was like to care for someone or worry over a person? Before, he thought it was stupid to worry over people. He only cared about himself. But it was strange how this one girl made him care for her.

Shaking his head, he growled at himself. _Stupid feelings…_

"Ooh…dog-boy's blushing…" Buyo snickered.

"Shut your trap!" InuYasha barked…pun inteneded.

Sticking out his tongue, Buyo replied with a "Make me!"

And in no more than a second, InuYasha was after the fat feline. Screeching, the pudgy cat dashed away as fast as his little legs could take him as the akita inu chased after him in blind mild-fury.

"THE BOTH OF YOU, STOP FIGHTING!" An angry feminine voice from inside Kagome's room yelled.

Both the cat and the dog froze in mid chase, neither of their bodies moving. Lucky for Buyo though, InuYasha was just about to bite his tail off, literally!

**OOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha was the only one awake that night. Kagome had fallen asleep on her bed this time, and InuYasha was keeping watch outside her door. After all, he was her guard dog.

Everything seemed quiet. Okay, I guess. That is, until a spark of light startled InuYasha.

"EEK!" Buyo squealed when he saw the light, probably thinking it was a ghost. "W-what is that?!" the feline asked fearfully, hiding under a couch pillow.

The light grew until it formed the shape of the enchantress.

"InuYasha," Kikyo said.

Aforementioned akita inu raised an ear while his other was resting lazily.

"You sure know how to make an entrance…" he muttered. "What, no 'magical' transformation this time?" he asked, sitting on his hind legs and waving his two paws in the air for emphasis.

"No, because this time, it's very important." Kikyo replied. The glowing enchantress kneeled down to InuYasha's and Buyo's level.

"As you know, it is your final year," Kikyo began. "Meaning you better make Kagome fall for you, and fast. You're lucky it's only February." She smiled.

"Kikyo, I'm in the body of a dog…you do realize that bestiality is…oh I don't know, ILLEGAL?" Sarcasm laced InuYasha's tone.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Idiot, there's always the new moon…why are you so simple minded?"

InuYasha gave her an icy glare. "So, what I'm supposed to go up to her in my human form and tell her that I'm the guard dog she adopted, and that I have to get her to fall for me? Hell, she'll think I'm so insane that she'll drop me off at the next asylum without a word!" he barked.

"No…" Kikyo said. "I was thinking more of…lying." She suggested.

"Lie?" the dog scoffed. "Honestly? That'd work out perfectly!" He was starting to rant again. Kikyo sighed as he continued to rant and rant. He didn't seem to notice her disappear. "And another thing! She would never love me if she knew I was lying the whole-…Kikyo?"

"Grrr…Kikyo, you ass! How could you just disappear like that?!" the akita ranted.

_**I'm just saying InuYasha…you have but one year, so get to it. **_Was the last thing Kikyo said before disappearing fully.

InuYasha didn't even seem to notice and continued his rant.

"_Ugh, if he keeps ranting like that, we'll never get Kagome to fall for him…" _Buyo thought.

All the barking of InuYasha's had caued Kagome to wake up. Opening the door, she rubbed her eye groggily.

"What is it boy? Why are you barking?" she said with a yawn. Her eyes turned to the clock.

"What?! 4 A.M IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!" she growled. "INUYASHA!"

The dog whimpered in fear.

"Christ, she's scary when she's mad!"he whispered to Buyo.

"Ha! You think she's mad now? Wait till you see her in traffic!" the feline mocked.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Yo, Inu-boy. Check out the calender." Buyo told him. InuYasha gave him a look of curiousity.

"And why, may I ask, should I do that?" he replied sarcastically.

Buyo said "Wouldn't it be wise for you to check when the New Moon arrives so you can woo Miss Kagome?" he asked.

"Pfft, I'll get to it." The dog scoffed, lying on his belly on the floor. "I think I can tell when I'm turning into a human," he laughed.

"Suit yourself," Buyo sighed. "But don't you come crying to me when everything goes awry."

As soon as Buyo laughed, InuYasha laid on his side and scoffed. "Keh! Who needs him! I can figure this out on my own!"

_I hope…_ he thought.

A/N: This is by far the worst chapter I've ever written in my history of writing fanfics. WAY TOO SHORT.

**I didn't plan any writing, that's why. I usually write in my notebook and think it out, but when I'm typing, I can't think. LOL **

**I hope you guys like this fic. Um, there won't be a lemon in this fic, but there will be a lot of citrusy and limey scenes. Ofcourse, when InuYasha is in Human Form back to Half-Demon form.**

**So…for now, adieu.**


	5. The New Moon

_**MAN'S BEST FRIEND – CHAPTER 5**_

**A/N: **……Ahehe ^^; I'm sorry I take so long to upload/update.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own neither InuYasha NOR do I own Avatar. Why do you think it's called a damn fanfic?

_**Remember! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**OOoOoOo**

"No Buyo, I told you!" Kagome groaned. "You can't come with us!"

The obese feline meowed in plead. "We're going to a _dog_ park. Where there will be _dogs._ And you, my dear pet blob, are a cat!" Kagome pointed out, tying her raven black hair into a ponytail. She attached InuYasha's apparently never coming off collar, to his red leather leash.

"There," she smiled. Buyo meowed and gave her the paw.

_Oh, but what if I get hungry?_

"Don't look at me like that," the young woman told him as she unlocked her apartment door. "Besides…you could loose a few pounds," she mumbled.

Buyo rolled on his side to sleep as soon as Kagome & InuYasha had left for the dog-park.

In the elevator, InuYasha went on "guard-dog mode". He especially became alert when someone else, a man, stepped in and started checking Kagome out.

"Ggrrr…….." he silently growled, but was loud enough for the two humans to hear.

Kagome, however, acted as if she didn't notice her silver-furred canine growling when it was dead-obvious. The man inched away as soon as he noticed the akita inu giving him a warning glare, like he was ready to attack.

As soon as they got off, InuYasha practically dragged her away/

**OOoOoOo**

_I can't believe this is fucking happening…_ he mentally face palmed himself. Kagome's friends' dogs had been sniffing around him and his butt all day. His ears flattened in annoyance. InuYasha was especially annoyed with the chatterbox of a Chihuahua.

"So, are your eyes normally like that?" "Why are you so furry?" "That's a pretty collar!" "Geez you're tall!" "Are you a male or a female?" "Can I sniff your butt?" And while he had to be stuck talking to the tiny dog, two other canines were sniffing at him, and damn was he fed up with it.

"I told Hojo for the last time," Kagome explained. "But he wouldn't go away, so I- eek!" she was suddenly being pulled around in circles. Her dog began to bark and yip at the three dogs belonging to her trio of friends.

As she was dragged along, Kagome pulled on the leash, but it did no good. The tiny 3 dogs moved around Kagome's legs, their leashes wrapping around her, as well as InuYasha's.

"Stop it! SIT!" she cried. The three smaller dogs whimpered and immediately stopped; her own dog was suddenly pulled down, kissing the ground.

_What is up with that?!_ He complained.

The force of the pull knocked Kagome down to the ground.

"Oh, Kags are you alright?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she said, standing up, and untangling the leashes.

Suddenly, the three heard a voice.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome gasped. "Oh no!" she squeaked. InuYasha watched her intently.

"What's wrong? Its just Hojo." Eri told her.

"Uh I gotta go guys! See ya later!" she said quickly, before starting to leave.

"You sure you're okay?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm fine! Bye!" and their black haired friend took off, her fuzzy white canine running behind her.

**OOoOoOo**

Kagome shut the door behind her, and sighed.

Buyo had just awoken. _You're early? Missed this lil' sexy thang right here didn't you?_ He muttered to himself, smirking.

_I heard that… _InuYasha growled.

Kagome knelt down to undo the red leash on her dog. A big frown marred her pretty face.

"Oh thank God…" she sighed as she flopped on the cough.

The akita inu's head tilted slightly, as if to ask, _What's wrong?_

"Hojo's been bugging me all day…hell, all these years I've known him!" she told her pets. _I swear, I'm going crazy…_ she thought. "I mean, he's a really good friend and a nice guy, but I don't wanna give him the wrong idea that I return his feelings by dating him."

_Now where have I heard __**this**__ before?_ Buyo meowed.

The phone then rang. The young woman looked at the caller ID and instantly groaned when she realized who it was.

"Speak of the devil," she mumbled, before picking up.

"Hello?"

"_Higurashi!"_ a cheery boy's voice piped up.

"Hello, Hojo…" Kagome replied, trying to feign happiness in her voice.

"_Are you busy tonight?"_

"Uh…not reall-"

"_GREAT! Meet me at the movies at 7:00! Bye."_

Kagome gasped. "Hojo wait,"

_Click._

The line went dead.

"…Sometimes I wanna kill that boy," she hissed.

Oi, why's Kagome so sad? InuYasha asked the fat cat, after their pet owner went in her room to change.

_This happens a lot. She's got a friend named Hojo who fell for her…hard. Asks her on a date every week. The boy doesn't know how to take No for an answer. _Buyo replied.

_And she's just going to go?! _He growled, shocked.

_Yep. I wish she didn't. I think she just doesn't want to hurt him._

Oh hell no! I AM NOT GONNA JUST LET HER DO THIS! And he sprinted off.

Buyo stayed quiet for a while. "He is soo falling for her," he snickered.

**OOoOoOo**

InuYasha ran towards her room. Though, the door was closed. He scratched at it, pawing and leaving a few claw marks. He started to bark, and finally the door opened.

"What is it?"

He ran inside as soon as she opened the door, barking and barking.

"_Don't go!" _ He would bark, if only she understood him.

"Aww…you're gonna miss me?" Kagome asked him as she knelt down to his level.

InuYasha sat and looked at her with amber eyes widened.

"Oh no! Don't you give me _that_ look!"

He gave her the paw; lifting up one front leg and pawing her leg.

"Aww…." The dark haired girl looked at him intently.

_Ha! No one can resist the eyes!_ InuYasha thought arrogantly.

"Doesn't work for me, boy." Kagome smirked evily at him, and tapped him lightly on the nose. The cute face he had put on instantly dropped into a scowl.

_Damn that woman…I rest my case…_ he grumbled.

Kagome giggled at his reaction.

"Sorry, Inu, I really don't want to go either, but," she sighed. "I figure he'll leave me alone if I go just once. K?" And with that, she left.

InuYasha growled. The thought of some other male being near Kagome made his blood boil.

"Ooh…someone's jealous," Buyo snicked. "Shut up. I am not." InuYasha hissed.

"Then why are you so mad?" the fat cat teased.

"Oh…leave me alone," the dog walked away from him as Buyo laughed.

**OOoOoOo**

"Ok, I'll be back by 8 or so, okay?" Kagome noted to her pets.

InuYasha completely ignored her; his eyes were on the clock. Any minute now, he would turn human.

"Bye," Kagome said to her pets. She had left their dinner out in case they got hungry. As soon as he heard the door's lock click, he stood up and went to the window. He looked at the dimming sky. Buyo had disappeared, until he came back with a pile of clothes. One by one, he dragged different articles of clothing. The sun was slowly beginning to set, the sky turning a hue of purple.

_Here it comes…_ the akita inu thought in his mind.

He felt a pulse go through him, then another. His bones began to rearrange themselves; the fur disappeared from his body. He howled in pain, just like he did that night Kikyo transformed him.

He felt dizzy…and slightly taller. And now he was kneeling…

InuYasha groaned and held his head up.

"Good God…" he mumbled. "This pain worsens everytime…I swear…" He stood up fully and stretched. "Whoot! I'm not a dog!"

Buyo meowed pushing a pile of clothes toward him. "You might wanna cover up…"

"I can still understand you?"

"Well, duh. That spell isn't fully off of you. Now cover up will you! I don't wanna have see….well…you know!"

"Huh? Oh shit!"

After he had gotten changed, he stretched again, reliving what it was like to stand like a human/youkai and not a dog.

"Man, for I once, I actually like the New Moon!"

"Yep…" Buyo purred. "So, you gonna go after her?"

"Hell yeah I am!" the humanized InuYasha replied, putting on a jacket.

**oOoOoOo**

"What movie should we watch?" Kagome asked.

Hojo looked on the listings of movies.

"Um…you wanna watch _Avatar_?" she suggested. "I hear its really good,"

"Anything for you Higurashi!" the large eyed boy laughed. Kagome following nervously along.

"Heheh…yeah…" she mumbled. "Oh…"

**oOoOoOo**

"Stupid cat, stupid directions, stupid…loss of scent!" a black haired figure mumbled, kicking a lone rock on the sidewalk.

The fat cat had told him the directions, but as you know, cat demons spoke in riddles. He hated that. Unlike felines, canines were bold and to the point.

"Flashing lights is where you'll see, your blushing black haired bride to be," the dog half-demon mimicked badly in a high-pitched voice. "I mean what the fuck is that supposed to mean?! And what is with the _blushing black haired bride_ line??? So cheesy…" he growled.

"Besides, I don't see no flashing lights."

Just then, a girl and her boyfriend ran giggling ahead of him. He moved out of the way just before the two slammed into him.

"Hey!" he cried, but the two teens didn't een notice. InuYasha glared at the back of their heads, and saw them walk into a movie theater. Lights were everywhere, flashing advertisements of upcoming movies.

_Heh…flashing lights…well good enough for me._ He sighed as he walked in. But which movie would she be in? He grabbed the weird blue device that Buyo had called a "sell-fone" and dialed the number the cat told him to dial if he needed help.

OooOoOo

The calico cat was awoken from his nap by the ring of the home phone.

"Looks like dog-boy needs help from the _Love Doctor._" The cat meowed.

He turned over the phone and pressed the middle button with his paw. Standing over the phone, he meowed.

"Fat cat Buyo's house, Buyo speaking," he smirked.

"Ok talk. Which movies is she watching?"

"Ohho? So you figured it out? I didn't think one with a mind as simple as you would ever."

"Knocked it off and just tell me," the hanyou growled.

"I do recall she's been wanting to watch that _Avatar_ movie,"

InuYasha looked around at the posters, the phone still at his ear. One had a picture of a boy in water, holding a lightning bold. Another had a white rabbit and a queen clad in red. The final one had a picture of a face with blue skin and yellow eyes. **(A/N: If you can guess which movies these are, you rock ;D)**

"Avatar it is," InuYasha shrugged and closed the phone.

Before he left, Buyo had taught him everything to expect. The cat had given him these paper rectangles which were called yen. He told him they worked the same way as the Japanese yen coins he had used in the Feudal Era. He was also told that he had to pay the person at the counter these yen to watch a movie.

**OOoOoOo**

Kagome sighed. The two were sitting at the back of the theater, but the screen was large enough for everyone to see the movie well. So far, they were at the part where, **(WARNING! For those who haven't seen Avatar yet, there are some minor spoilers) **where Jake Sully, the main character, had met the Na'vi princess Neytiri. The only problem was Hojo. No, not literally him. It was just that he was babying her, acting as if she were a chinadoll that would easily smash into a million pieces. Everytime she reached for the popcorn box, he'd take a piece of it and feed it to her!

She was a 21-yearold woman for God's sake! She could take care of herself just fine! But she decided not to say anything. Hojo was just trying to help.

Just then, the entrance to the theater opened and in walked a black-haired figure. Kagome could tell he had black hair, even in the darkness of the room. Once she spotted him, she couldn't tear her eyes off of him for some odd reason. He seemed to be looking for someone; maybe his date? Aww then he wasn't single…or was he? Kagome saw him sigh as he walked to an empty chair in front of her and Hojo.

"Great movie, so far, huh Kagome?" Hojo whispered to her.

InuYasha silently gasped. Maybe it was just him and his imagination, but he was sure he just heard Kagome's name. Then again, it could be some other Kagome. But how many Kagomes would be in one movie theater? He didn't dare turn around. I mean, how weird and awkward would it be to have some stranger look at you in the face out of no where? Or rather, for Kagome, someone she didn't recognize. Instead, the hanyou prince on his human night only glanced, looking behind him out of the corner of his eyes.

There sat Kagome, and yes the Kagome who had adopted him at the shelter, looking somewhat annoyed at the brown-haired ningen **(A/N: meaning human)** sitting next to her.

_Found her!_ His mind silently cheered. The door opened again. In came two perverted looking guys. InuYasha saw one of them elbow the other as he pointed to Kagome. Oh how he wished he was a hanyou again, so he could listen in to anything they were planning. He felt a wave of anger boil his blood. How dare they "check her out"! As Buyo had put it. She was his! And his alone! She was-…stop…what? What exactly did he mean his? He had only known her for two days and already he was staking claims on her?

_No…she's not mine…_ he thought. But then he turned to the perverts who could pass of as rapists, just by the way they looked. They were moving close to Kagome and Hojo.

**OOoOoOo**

"Hey there, doll," a voice suddenly said, causing Kagome to slightly jump.

She turned her head and came face to face with the face of a man, giving her a pretty lecherous look.

"What'cha doing with this pansy?" his partner asked her, thumping Hojo on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Hojo cried.

The other people in the theater were too absorbed in the movie to notice what was going on.

"Cmon, babe," one guy took Kagome's hand and tugged her, but she slapped his hand.

"Listen, buddy, don't touch me." She hissed.

"Ooh…whatcha gonna do, girly?"

"I'll castrate you and feed you your tiny balls on a silver platter!" she barked.

"Beautiful _and_ plays hard to get! Gotta love that!"

Suddenly, one of the guys grabbed Kagome from behind and put a knife to her neck. This made InuYasha seethe with anger.

"You're gonna come with us nice and quietly so we can-"

All of a sudden, the man holding Kagome was thrown a punch at and fell to the floor.

"What the hell!" he screeched, though no one heard him since _Avatar_ was playing a battle scene.

"Leave them the fuck alone, or God so help me…" InuYasha threatened.

"Check it out, Hioshi." The man cackled. "It's their knight in shining armor. I guess that makes you the damsel in distress, huh faggot?" he smirked, pointing to Hojo. "And you, his little slut." He added, gesturing to Kagome. Kagome was on the verge of ripping his throat out.

"I said, leave them alone." InuYasha hissed.

"Not likely," then Hioshi's partner threw a punch, but InuYasha grabbed his hand and flipped him over.

Hioshi, himself, came towards Kagome, and grabbed her by the wrist, as Hojo cowered behind a seat.

"Cmon, bitch!" he growled. Kagome struggled but then kicked the "family jewels" causing him to double over. Thank God for the creation of high heels.

"You whore!" he groaned, clutching his pants.

"You okay?" Hojo asked from behind the seat.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Meanwhile, InuYasha was still fighting. He swung his fist at the "perv that could pass off as a rapist" but missed. Then he was hit square in the face. He stumbled a few steps.

_Damn this human body! _ He silently cursed.

Just then, a flashlight was shined on their faces. Some heads of the other people in the theater turned to look at them.

"What is going on here?" the security guard asked. He saw Hioshi on the floor, clutching his pants, and Hioshi's partner's fist raised in a strike.

"God people these days. I'ma have'fta ask ya'll to leave," the guard told him.

"Jackass," Hioshi mumbled as the whole group (Hojo, Kagome, Hioshi and his partner, and InuYasha) went to leave.

Outside, the two perverts left.

"Keh, that's right, bastards." InuYasha whispered to himself silently.

"Thank you," he suddenly heard a familiar female's voice say. Standing next to her, arms crossed, Kagome was a few inches shorter than him. Strange since before, he had to look up to see her. Now he had to look a little down.

"Uh…you're welcome," he mumbled.

Kagome gasped. "Oh, you're bleeding!" she cried, grabbing a hold of his lower lip, making his eyes widen in surprise.

Hojo gasped behind them. Once he saw the blood, the poor boy instantly fainted.

"Oh God, Hojo!" the dark-haired girl exclaimed, running over to the passed out Hojo. "I guess he must've been…squeamish to blood…hehe…" she sweatdropped.

"You want me to take you home, since you're date fainted?" he asked, gesturing to the fallen Hojo.

"Oh, you don't have to," she smiled.

"Cmon, it's the least I could do. I mean, I think it's my fault anyway that made him faint." He chuckled.

The black haired woman smiled at him. "Okay…"

They had taken Hojo home, and laid him on the couch. The guy still lived with his mother, so she took care of him, while InuYasha took Kagome home.

"I'm really sorry for all that trouble," Kagome apologized, once they got to her apartment door.

InuYasha held up a hand in protest. "No, it's fine really."

"Um…I never got your name.

"Oh it's uh…InuYasha," he replied nonchalantly.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wow, really? My dog's name is InuYasha!"

"…Heh, ain't that the truth…" he mumbled very quietly to himself.

"Well…bye. And thanks again." Kagome smiled one last time at him, before closing her door. He waved a hand as she closed it.

Once she closed the door, he sat on the floor and sighed.

"Damn, my lip hurts…" he still had a few hours until he transformed back into a dog again.

**OOoOoOo**

Kagome went to bed, a rosy blush stuck to her face. No, she didn't instantly fall for him like the girls in cheesy chick flicks, or shojou manga did. But damn, she had to admit. He was hot! It was that smile of his that kept making her heart do jumping-jacks, pumping her blood fast.

_Get a hold of yourself! You act like the school girl you used to be…_

Then her thoughts jumped to InuYasha. No, not the one who she knows as the one who saved her and Hojo's butt earlier. Her fluffy, white dog.

She hadn't even seen him when she came home and he was usally at the door asleep on the couch. But before she could think any further, sleep overtook her.

**A/N: WHOOT. YES. I FINALLY UPDATED THIS. Okay, now I'm just gonna update this alongside **_**Seadogs.**_

Review please?

**Reviews increase motivation! And yes! That has got to be true! Because, why would you write a story when you think no one's reading it?**


	6. I'm Your Pet Dog

**A/N: **NO! _Seadogs_ is not dying, for adoption, nor is it on Hiatus. I've got ideas. Just decided to update Man's Best Friend. I gotta be fair, right?

**DISCLAIMER:** How many times do I have to tell you money-hungry leeches known as lawyers, that this is a site called FANFICTION??? HUH? Yeah, its called FANfiction for a damned reason! I don't InuYasha!

**Oh!** And my original Fanfiction notebook is running out of pages, so I went out to go buy another one. WHOOT SPIRAL NOTEBOOK! :D LOL

Chapter 6 – Poor Doggie

InuYasha's bleary eyes opened slowly. His sight was still blurry and his body ached like hell.

_Oh…oh my God…_ he groaned. He made a loud whimper like a dog. _Oh man! I'm a fucking dog again!_ He said, and walked to his owner's apartment door.

The poor akita inu had spent the night lying on the cold floor of the outside of the apartment, trying to get some sleep.

Yawning, he stood up tiredly; even as a dog, his bottom lip still stung from the untended cut. InuYasha started to bark loudly.

**OOoOoOo**

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

Kagome had been pulled out of her sleep by loud barking. She mumbled, "Wha-?", getting up slightly. "Oh! InuYasha!" Kagome quickly jumped out of her bed, the covers flying up in the air, and ran to the door, unlocking it.

There stood her dog. His fur was a mess, strands were sticking out, and covered in dirt.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?! Where have you been?" she gasped. "Where have you been?"

She noticed the cut on his mouth.

"And where did you get this?" Kagome asked, bringing the dog to her arms. She cuddled the white canine in her arms. "Oh, you must feel awful right now."

InuYasha nuzzled her back, enjoying the warmth she was giving off. It sure did soothe the ache of both his transformation _and _the cold, hard floor.

"Cmon," the black haired girl spoke. "We have to give you a bath." She led him to the bathroom.

She started the water, turning it just right to about lukewarm temperature. Kagome thought about the cut on her dog's muzzle, as she fixed the water. Strange, how the InuYasha she had met last night, had the same kind of cut on his lip.

When she had finished filling the tub, InuYasha gave the water a look of distrust. He gave it a look as if the water were going to eat him. She gave him a look that said, _get-your-furry-ass-in-that-tub-right-now._

"Oh please," she broke in. "It's _just_ water! Its not going to destroy you…"

"_That's what they __**want**__ you to think!"_ InuYasha proclaimed in his mind.

Eventually, she had convinced him to get in the tub. She started by soaking his coat completely in water, and lathering up his fur with dog shampoo.

"I should've gone out…" she admitted. "You wouldn't be in this condition if I went out…"

InuYasha kept silent, and pondered for a while. Now that he thought about it, he was _very_ lucky she had left for a date. Not the date part, but lucky that she left. If she hadn't left, she would've been looking for her "missing" white dog, and all she'd find is a black-haired InuYasha sitting naked on the floor. How strange would that be?

He felt Kagome clean his fur. He suddenly started to purr.

"Dogs purr? Oh haha. I thought only Buyo did that," she laughed.

Then Kagome felt beads at the canine's neck. She remembered how the clerk at the Saturday Adoption had told her it wouldn't come off no matter what.

"This collar must hurt sometimes, huh boy?" she told him.

The akita inu's eyes perked up at the mention of his collar.

"You know what, I don't think they were trying hard enough!" she poured water on his coat, the soapy bubbles disappearing.

…_.W-What is she doing?!_ His mind raced.

She tugged at the collar. "This should could off…just like-….that!"

And the collar was broken.

A purple light glowed on the collar; InuYasha's eyes widened as both he and Kagome were engulfed in a glow.

The light blasted at Kagome's face, causing her to step back. The light was so bright, she had to cover her face to prevent blindness.

InuYasha felt his body transforming again. But this time, it was different. He felt a huge wave of relief fall over him, like a great struggle had just been lifted.

The purple light slowly diminished, until small sparkles were raining.

As soon as it did, Kagome rubbed her eyes.

Standing there, in the middle of her bathtub, dripping wet, was a silver-haired man, looking about her age or so, and was completely…naked.

"……!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked so loud, the whole building heard her.

**OOoOoOo**

A Yorkie and a Dalmatian sat in their owner's apartment, minding their own business.

A screech suddenly echoed thought the building.

"Ya her' that Bob?!" Bill, the Dalmatian jumped.

The yorkie terrier, named Bob, sighed. "Just them horny teen'gers, Bill…"

"Oh…" the spotted dog, backed down. "Okay then."

OOoOoOo

InuYasha's ears flattened against his skull, as soon as the screech filled the room; he cringed.

"What the hell?! OUT!!!!" Kagome screamed again. The angry female threw whatever she could grab at the strange man, before he eventually sprinted out, leaving a trail of water droplets that fell from his hair.

Kagome shut the door behind her and locked it tightly, breathing heavily.

_What just happened?! _Her mined howled.

Where exactly was her dog? What happened to her dog? One minute, she was calmly giving her silvery furred canine companion a bath, the next thing she knew, there was some hottie standing where her pet should've been.

_What?! Oh! Get your fucking mind outta the gutter, Kagome!_ She mentally slapped herself.

She took a deep breath, and unlocked the door. She didn't see him outside, until she saw a silver-haired figure…talking to her cat?!

_Today just gets weirder, and weirder! _Kagome groaned.

**OOoOoOo**

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Buyo muttered.

"I am, I am! Geez!" InuYasha barked at the cat, pulling his pants on.

"Good Lord, I can't believe she broke it! You know what this means, don't you?" he asked.

"This means…?" the hanyou drawled, slipping on a red shirt.

Buyo scoffed at the fact that he didn't understand yet.

"Dude, she's the one!" he pointed out.

"Eh?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"OK, now you're just acting stupid," Buyo muttered, and sighed. "She broke the curse! She's the one Kikyo was talking about! She-" But before he could explain any further, the door to the bathroom creaked.

InuYasha's head snapped to the door.

**OOoOoOo**

_Is he talking to my cat?_ Kagome pondered.

Then she noticed two triangular shapes on his head.

_Dog ears? Now I know something's wrong!_

She saw one if his ears twitch towards her, as she took a step.

_Awww…that's just cute._ Kagome giggled quietly. She opened the door a little more, but in doing so, she made it creek.

"Shoot!" she squeaked.

The strange man in her living room turned completely towards her. As soon as he did, Kagome gasped and quickly tried to retreat to the confines of the bathroom. As fast as lightning, InuYasha ran to grab her wrist.

"Wait!" he cried.

Kagome gasped. How did he manage to get there so quickly.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt yah," InuYasha told her.

Kagome stared into his face. Why did he seem so familiar?

"I do have some explaining however…just let talk?" he pleaded.

The black haired girl nodded and followed him to the couch in her living room.

As soon as he sat down, he took a deep breath in.

"You know me." He stated.

"…Excuse me?" Kagome replied skeptically.

"Don't freak out but…well…" InuYasha began. "Those beads…I'm your pet dog."

_**A/N: **_**Sucky chapter, I know. Not much here. Sorry! I didn't get much time to plan this one out. Updating for **_**Seadogs**_** next time, and then this one.**


	7. Psycho!

A/N: AHA! I'VE FINALLY BEGUN WRITING MAN'S BEST FRIEND AGAIN! XD And now that Seadogs (PART 1 BABY) is over, ITS DOG TIEMZ. XD Sorry, ate too much Nutella, and now I'm hyper.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ONE, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. Duh.**

If you're going to review, atleast review with a little purpose and not this,

"…"

I got that. What the fuck is that. Is that supposed to be a review? No. I understand criticism you know? I get that for my art. But I write Fanfiction for fun, as a hobby, and to bring entertainment/fanfics to people who want to read them. And not all fanfic writers are stupid geeks, you know? Hell, I'm a nerd. THE ASIAN NERDDD….._with style. _Why do I have style? Because nerds with style are those who, YES, have a social life, and live life doing what we enjoy. I enjoy writing fanfics. So I will write fanfics. Ever heard of the legal right, "In the pursuit of happiness?" as long as it ain't illegal, I guess I have the right to do that.

MAN'S BEST FRIEND – CHAPTER 7

_Psycho!_

Kagome's eye twitched, not one word escaped her mouth.

InuYasha waved a hand in front of her. "Hello?"

And suddenly, the girl threw her head back and burst into laughter, clutching her sides.

"Hahahaha!" she laughed and laughed. "Yeah right! You're my dog! Hahahahaha!"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm serious."

Kagome looked at him skeptically, still giggling. "Yeah, uh-huh, Mr. Psycho-path."

The hanyou raised an eyebrow. "If I wasn't your dog, then why do I have dog ears?" he asked, pointing to the soft appendages on his head with a clawed hand.

"Because they're probably fake. Haha." She replied coldy. "What else have you to say? You've got NOTHING. And if you do, _please_ entertain me!" The young woman raved.

InuYasha sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this but…" he began.

"Remember that time when you were showering, and I accidentally went in your bathroom, and you went all, 'Oh! Hi there _koinu_! It's kay! You're only a dog anyways!' ?"

Kagome's eyes widened and in the next second, she had fainted and was starting to fall towards him. Eyes in shock as he watched her fall, the hanyou shot out his hands to catch the falling girl.

"Oh shit…" InuYasha cursed. "I didn't think she'd faint…" he sweat dropped, laughing nervously.

"Well well well…." Buyo purred. "She really _fell _for ya? Huh, Yasha? Hahahaha…" his laugh was watered down when the hanyou sent him a heated glare. "I'll shut up now."

He picked her up bridal style and carried Kagomet o her room, laying her on the bed and tucking her under the covers.

I'm going soft, I'm going soft, I'm going soft…

**OOoOoOoOo**

Kagome awoke to the faint sound of the television on.

_Oh…it was just a dream…_ she felt relieved. Smiling, she combed her hair and skipped towards the living room, however her skipping stopped when she saw the same silver-haired man; his eyes were glued to the T.V.

"_**Doctor!"**_she heard a nurse on the screen cry. _**"His heart won't make it!"**_

The dramatic music was brought to its climax, a loud "Dun dunnnn" sound.

"_**Maybelle, don't you worry. He may not make it…but our love will**_**…" **and the doctor leaned into the nurse for a kiss, the show's credits coming on screen.

_Oh great…he's been exposed to the media. _She sweatdropped.

"Hmm…?" one of his ears swiveled towards her. "You're awake."

"And you're a crazy-fuck." Kagome pointed a finger at him.

The half-demon only rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, sitting them both on the couch.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me I'm not your dog." He ordered lightly.

The young woman's eyes narrowed. "I'm _for sure_ your not my dog." The hanyou shook his head at her response.

Kagome's eyes wandered to the top of his head, spying the two cute ears.

Hmm…

Absentmindedly, her hands reached out to feel them her smooth fingertips scratching at the pink inside. She played with the little white tufts of fur on the sides and lightly traced each triangle.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a weight on her chest. Because of her little ministrations on the ears, the man who had claimed to be her dog had leaned into her chest, purring…if dogs could purr, that is.

The brown-eyed girl blushed, and moved a way with a little squeak.

"Uh….sorry about that…." InuYasha mumbled, trying to hide his read face with his bangs. For God's sake, he had his face in her chest! How wrong and misleading was that?!

"I-it's fine…" Kagome replied quickly.

The two shared nervous laughs. Kagome snuck a peek at his eyes and gasped inwardly.

_They're so…pretty!_ She silently smiled. The color was not common, and these were a very vibrant color, which seemed to draw her in. And then she realized…her dog had the same eyes. Her dog loved it when she petted his ears. And her dog and this man…looked very similar.

"InuYasha?"

"Eh?" When he lifted his head, her face was close to his, her coffee orbs staring into his sun kissed ones.

"You-…you really are my dog…" she mumbled.

"Oh," he scoffed. "Now you believe me."

"How are you like…?" She asked.

"Promise you won't faint again?" he questioned.

"I promise." Kagome giggled.

The hanyou explained everything. He told about how he was royalty and that Kikyo had turned him into a dog. How her cat could talk, and how he was originally an inu-hanyou.

"And the only way to lift the curse was to learn how to love, and I guess since you broke the collar, I'm free."

"So I've been taking care of a half-demon this whole time? I thought all of that youkai and miko stuff was mumbo-jumbo."

"You don't _see _them today," InuYasha explained. "They're in hiding, living alongside humans after this Great War between them."

"Oh, okay then…well…" Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Now that the curse is gone, what will you do now?"

InuYasha paused. He hadn't really thought of that. "I…I don't know…" he confessed sheepishly.

"Well, you can stay at my apartment until you decide on something." Kagome smiled at him.

InuYasha's ears perked up. He was not used to such hospitality. "Uh…wow thanks."

**OOoOoOo**

That night, as Kagome and Buyo slept, InuYasha stayed up on the couch pondering what to do next.

_My life was over when she turned me into a dog…Now that I'm back…I don't know what to do next._ He said to himself. Staying with Kagome for too long could turn him into a burden.

Sighing, he went to the fridge to get a bottle of water, when suddenly he felt a very familiar sharp pain. His vision became blurry, and the next thing, he was on the floor unconscious.

Kagome's eyes shot open the minute she heard a thud. Rushing outside, she gasped. InuYasha was not on the couch. In the corner of the kitchen she saw a black, heap on the floor.

"Woah!" she cried, kneeling at the hanyou's fallen figure. It was very dark and she couldn't really see much, but when she reached out a hand to grab him, all she felt was fur.

Her eyes tried their best to see in the dark. "Is he…a dog again?"

Indeed, InuYasha had changed back into a dog. She studied the shape of the figure, concluding this.

"I thought the curse was gone!" Kagome yelled, confused.

"Actually," and echoic voice from behind her said. Kagome's head whipped to behind her. There on her couch sat a woman who looked a lot like herself. She was clad in a golden dress, her knees crossed, and examining her fingernails.

"His curse is only completely off if he manages to fall in love, or learn to love. Your pick." She shrugged, waving a hand.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kikyo, the one who bestowed that _lovely_ curse on dog-boy here." The woman replied.

"That was cruel of you!" Kagome told her, hands on hips.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowed. "Me? The cruel one? Have you any idea how InuYasha here was like before I taught him this very important lesson?"

Kagome kept silent.

"I didn't think so. You see, InuYasha was a….oh what the hell, he was a bastard. I've got proof."

Kagome still said nothing, but her eyes showed her curiosity, which was enough for the enchantress.

"Ahem," Kikyo cleared her throat and began to move her hand in a circular motion, creating an image of some sort. In the image it showed basically, a whole montage of the hanyou prince's bad behavior. Kagome's mouth fell more and more with each picture.

"Do you see now, why he has to be put under this curse?" the enchantress asked.

Kagome only grunted lightly.

"Good," Kikyo said. "In order for that curse to be fully off, he must learn to fall in love, unconditionally, and the person he falls in love with must love him back."

Standing up, Kikyo began to disappaear. "Good luck. Oh and since that collar's off, he'll be hanyou during the day, and dog at night."

And the enchantress was gone. Kagome sat there on the carpeted floor, and pondering about the last five seconds.

"I'm either going insane," she concluded. "Or this is really happening."

"Its happening alright!" Buyo snickered behind her.

"Gah!" she jumped, causing her knee to hit the coffee table, which had a cup of water on it, the hit causing the water to fall and drop on the unconscious dog's face. Instantly, the akita started barking.

"The Martians have attacked!" He barked.

Buyo grinned, "You're the Martian here."

InuYasha sent him a thundering glare. "What's going on?" he asked, eyes shifting.

Kagome looked down on him. "You mean you don't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Dumb dog," the fat cat rolled his eyes.

"Dog…?" InuYasha paused and checked everything. He looked up to Kagome to – looked up?! Kagome was two inches shorter than him!

"I'm a dog!" he wailed. "I can talk! Oh thank God I can talk!" he sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh, so now is when you notice it." The cat purred.

"Why…? I thought…." InuYasha fumbled.

"Kikyo visited," Kagome interrupted. "She said the curse wasn't off until you find true, and unconditional love, and the other loved you back."

The akita inu's ears flattened against his skill in sadness. His tail, once held high in a fluffy curl, fell into a droop on his back. She could hear him whimper silently.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"Nah, it's fine…" the hanyou turned his head to the side. "I was just really…hopeful you know?"

Suddenly, Kagome remembered something. "Oh! Kikyo did tell me something else!"

Instantly, InuYasha cocked his head to her. "What? What?!"

"During the day, you're your half-demon self, but at night you go back into a dog." She told him.

The inuhanyou raised a non-existent eyebrow at her. "What am I, some kind of werewolf?! Those never even existed! Wolf demons did!"

"Oh…well that's a heartbreaker to werewolf lovers," she sweatdropped.

The akita inu sighed and trotted to his doggy bed, lying down, is head between his paws.

"Let's face it. My limit will be up before this curse is off…one year I tell you!" he howled dramatically.

The black haired woman put a finger to her temples, and tapped her finger against it. "Okay I got it!" she piped.

InuYasha only swiveled a furry white ear towards her.

"Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi!" she smiled giddily. "Those three have been trying to set me up on dates since day one! Boy after boy, after boy…" Kagome drawled.

For some reason, InuYasha felt a short sting of jealousy when he heard she had dates with other guys.

"If they got me a few guys, I'm sure they can get you a few girls!" Kagome looked excited enough to explode.

"Woah there, calm down Little Miss Sunshine," InuYasha laughed. "Let's remember the ears here."

"Oh please, we'll just explain everything to the girl in the end, and your dog ears will be under a cap. Hopefully…she won't freak out like I did. Ahehe…." She explained, scratching the back of her head.

"I don't know…"

Kagome closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her chocolate brown eyes shined. "Pweese?" she batted her black, sooty lashes.

InuYasha smiled at her cute heavier, and sighed. "Okay, fine…"

"Yes!" Kagome squealed.

InuYasha watched as she picked up her cat, squeezing the white and brown blob in excitement. _She's not bad….not bad._

**A/N: THE END FO DIS CHAPPIE. XD I am so sorry. I've got so much I have to upload to the net. =P**


	8. Food Fight!

**A/N: MOAR UPDATES YES?**

**I've recalled by my "InuKag Psycho-Fan!" side. u SO ENJOYY.**

**DISCLAIMER!:**

Ahem, I do not, and probably never will own InuYasha. SO BACK OFF YOU STINKIN' LAWYERS! I have an apple!

**Please vote on my new poll on my Profile! ~ **

**CHAPTER 8 – FOOD FIGHT!**

Kagome, a bandana in her mouth, was struggling to keep InuYasha's ears under a hat.

"Stop moving them!" she complained after taking the bandana in her left hand.

"Ow! Ow! Hey, watch the hair, too! That stuff is precious!" he stated.

"Ugh!" Kagome scowled. "Kikyo was right, InuYasha, you are conceited."

"Nyah!" the hanyou stuck his tongue out of his mouth.

"Stop being a jackass." The black haired girl glared.

"Stop being a bitch." InuYasha retorted.

"Manwhore."

"Whore."

"Bastard…"

"Slut!"

"Cock-sucker!"

"Pussy-licker!"

"Prude!"

"Teabagger!" Kagome shrieked. Buyo meowed in amusement. "Woah! Play nice kids! That's not a word we use in this house!" **(A/N: If you don't know what a teabagger is, think about how you move a teabag in your teacup…just think about it….or use GOOGLE.)**

Kagome glared hotly at the calico.

"Your mind! Get your mind out of the gutter!" she yelled at the cat.

She turned, and looked over InuYasha's attire. "Okay…temper down…you look pretty good for now. I still need to buy you new clothes."

InuYasha pondered for a second. "Where did you get boy's clothes anyways? You don't live with other boys…" he pointed out, eyes narrowing.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Hmm…never thought of that…blame the authoress."

InuYasha looked over himself. "You know, its' been years since I've worn clothes…" he snickered. The young woman uttered a small, "Ugh," sound. "It's a good thing you were given a bath then."

**OOoOoOoOo**

"I heard Kagome's dog went missing!" Eri shouted.

"Oh! Naomi told me she saw her walk out of her apartment, with some man candy!" Yuka tittered.

"Oooh! Kagome's got a boy toy!" Ayumi snickered.

The three giggled at the thought. They were still the girls who would squeal over boys in high school. Ayumi turned her head, away from her friends, and gasped.

"Look, there she is!" the curly haired girl pointed to the side.

The trio saw Kagome waving to them, as well as the new comer.

_Who's he? _Eri pondered.

_He's a hunksicle!_ Yuka drooled.

_Why does he look vaguely familiar?_ Ayumi wonderd.

"Hi guys!" Kagome called.

"Hey," the three chorused.

Yuka, who seemed to have hearts in her eyes asked, "Who's this?" and pointed to the ivory haired man.

"Oh, this is In…ah this is…" Kagome fumbled.

"InuYasha," the hanyou finished for her.

"InuYasha? Isn't that your dog's name?" Eri went up to him, examining his face. InuYasha raised an eyebrow down at her.

Kagome sweatdropped. "Oh! Yeah, hehe…guess they do! Kinda weird huh?" _I now know three InuYashas….my dog…my…well…he's still my dog…and, the one that saved me…_

Ayumi sent a knowing glance at her. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Coffee orbs widened, as Kagome turned pink, as well as the half-demon.

"No!" she squeaked."

"Absolutely not!" InuYasha waved his hands in front of him.

"No way!"

"Just friends!"

"Friends! Totally! Yeah!" she followed.

"Right…" Yuka nodded, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Oh, okay! Whatever you say…" Eri winked at her.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" InuYasha whispered to Kagome, staring warily at the three girls.

Kagome only sighed as her friends broke into small giggles.

**OOoOoOo**

Ayumi sipped her iced tea at WacDonalds, scanning eyes around.

"Erm…" she mumbled, a finger to her lips.

"Oh look! Cute blonde, table five!"

InuYasha directed his attention to where Ayumi was pointing at. He saw a short-haired blonde girl, with a green tanktop.

The half-demon raised an eyebrow. "Her? I barely know her." He stated. "What am I supposed to say?"

Eri ate a french fry, chewing as she spoke. "You simply walk up to her," she swallowed, "and say a nice compliment. Get her number, and just walk away in triumph!" she explained.

"Huh," the hanyou prince said. "Back then, we used to court our females with a mark on their-Oof!"

Kagome kicked him under the table. "Ixnay, Ixnay," she mumbled through her teeth which was fixed in a fake smile.

"Huh?" the three chorused.

"I mean," InuYasha started again.

"We would…uh…nothing."

Eri gave him a look. "Ok, now go get her!"

Kagome watched as InuYasha stood up and walked over to the target.

"You think he'll be okay?" Yuka asked.

"He'll be fine," Kagome assured her.

However, in the next few minutes proved to be…hilarious. Brown eyes watched as InuYasha came up to the girl of target, said something, and got slapped, the girl walking away fuming. The hanyou came back to the table, a red-hand mark clear on his face.

"Wha-.." Kagome said, mouth agape.

"What happened?" Yuka asked.

"I came up to her, and told her she had very nice breasts and she slapped me!" InuYasha replied, rubbing his abused cheek.

Eri & Ayumi gasped; Yuka's eyes were twitching. The four girls then burst into giggles. "You don't – hahaha- don't say that! To a girl!" Eri cried, laughing in between.

"No wonder she slapped you!" Yuka sang, pointing a finger at him.

The curly haired of the trio ceased her giggles, and turned to the hanyou.

"No no, you see, girls will think you're a pervert if you say things like that." She explained.

"Like..oh, Kagome, what was your friend's name? The really weird one, who keeps grabbing girls' asses?"

"You mean Miroku?" Kagome answered. "Psh, big time perv."

InuYasha tried to absorb all this in.

"Girls," Yuka announced. "I think we need to teach him a few lessons." And she waggled her eyebrows.

Kagome smirked at the look on her former dog's face, his expression twisted into one of confusement, and slight fear, like you knew something embarrassing was gonna happen.

"I told you they were nuts," the coffee eyed girl nudged her dog's shoulder.

"To the mall!" All three girls harmonized.

"The mall-?" The half-demon could only mumble cluelessly as Kagome's friends dragged him by the arms out of WacDonalds, Kagome following.

**OOoOoOoOo**

"Uh…I think you're…cute?" InuYasha stammered at the girl.

Eri shook her head. "Nope! Tell her that you think she's got a nice shirt or something!"

"Now, rehearse with Ayumi again."

The girl with the headband moved Ayumi aside. "I think we should have him practice on Kagome."

The hanyou's ears perked up under his cap.

"Yeah," the curly haired of the two agreed. "He seems more comfortable with her."

Now a brush of pink appeared on his face. There was a lot of blushing going on since he met Kagome's friends.

"Kags! Stop drinkin' ya damn smoothie and get over here!" Yuka called. The ebony haired woman looked up from her strawberry soothie.

"Mhm?" she mumbled, straw in mouth.

"Get over here! He's not doing well with us."

They were currently at the Sakuyuro Mall, in a smoothie shop, one of the most popular malls in Japan, next to Akihabara.

Leaving her drink forgotten, Kagome scurried from the table to the girls and a semi-confused half-demon.

"He keeps messing up his words with us," Yuka explained. "We thought he'd work with you."

Ayumi moved InuYasha towards Kagome.

"Okay, now just say a nice compliment to her, as if she's a girl you've met before," Eri instructed.

The half-demon looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Uh…" he began. "Hi there…I, uh…" he paused and looked at the trio, who in return, ushered him to keep going.

"You've got a really cute shirt on. Umm…wanna go out sometime?"

"Oh, that was adorable! For a beginner, too! Why couldn't you say it smoothly with us?" Yuka questioned.

"Maybe they're not just friends…as they say they are," Eri whispered suggestively.

Kagome blushed, eye twitching. "Enough!" the black haired girl threw her eyes down. "Just find him someone to say that to!"

Searching, shoulder-length short-haired girl scanned her eyes over the croud of people at the smoothie shop for a lone female.

"Aha!" Eri cried, as she spotted a brown curly-haired girl. "Brunette, alone, table seven! Go go go, soldier!"

Kagome patted the hanyou's back as he stood up.

The girls watched as he walked up to their new target.

"You think he'll be alright?" Yuka asked.

"He looks fine," Ayumi answered.

The brunette of interest looked from InuYasha to their table; her eyes suddenly filled with scorn and skepticism once she saw the four girls.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

Soon, the brunette said something incoherent, InuYasha jawdropping in shock, and the girl walking away, chin held high. The hanyou retreated to the girls, sulking a little.

"Hey!" The three said in unison. "What happened?"

The hanyou looked down at the table. "She said she didn't want to go on a date with some filthy guy who's already got four whores with him."

"**Whores?!" **Kagome screeched, ebony hair bristling in rage. "Why I oughta-"

Ayumi quickly grabbed her shirt before she could get far.

"Calm down, Kags!" she reassured Kagome, who was ready to maul anyone who came near.

"How dare she assume something like that?! People these days…can't a guy have girls as friends and not be dating them?!" she testified.

"Kags on rant mode," Eri whispered to InuYasha, sipping a smoothie she bought.

"Rant mode?!" the already fuming girl yelled.

The short-haired girl only giggled deviously in response, giving Kagome a look of mischief. "Bite me," she challenged.

"Oh, it is on, sista!" Kagome half-laughed. Out of no where, she took her smoothie, and flicked the drink-covered straw in her 'foe's face.

"OH!" Eri gasped, her mouth an open "O", eyes closed. InuYasha laughed. "Oh damn," he commented.

Then he watched as Eri picked up her own cup.

"So that's how you wanna play." And then, she took her entire smoothie, and dumped about half of the banana smoothie down the other girl's shirt.

InuYasha's eyes widened as Kagome's face grew red. The black haired girl them splashed her drink on the other, covering her friend in a strawberry mess.

_This is better than annoying dog-catchers! _InuYasha mused.

Then the fight moved on food. Kagome flung her frozen yogurt, Eri threw her chocolate fudge bar. However, they both threw the items simultaneously, and the food collided, bouncing off each other, splattered the now pissed off hanyou.

InuYasha was covered waist up in banana frozen yogurt, the fudge bar sliding down his face.

The girls gasped at his appearance and began to giggle furiously. Closing his eyes in fury, he took both Yuka and Ayumi's smoothies and dumped them on the girls' heads. The fight became war as some guy screamed,

"**FOOD FIGHT!!!"**

And soon, food was flying everywhere. From ice cream, to hot dogs, to soda, to even baby food, the war of food had begun! The two forgotten friends, Yuka and Ayumi, hid under the table as the battle drew out.

"Well! That _certainly_ turned out nicely!" Yuka said, over the war cries of the fight.

"Yeah! **Real**nice!" Ayumi drawled on sarcastically.

"Take that! And that! En garde, you stupid basterds!" they heard Kagome cackle.

InuYasha had a smirk plastered to his face, throwing spoon fulls of frozen yogurt. One spoonful landed in Kagome's face. The ebony haired girl turned on her heel ignoring the fight, and threw a cup of yogurt in his face as she wiped off the yogurt on her nose, and then lughing at the sight of her dog, in the dairy mess.

At the sound, the hanyou's ears perked up. Her laugh sounded so pure, her voice mirroring her happiness. As a dog, he had heard laughs, but he hadn't heard a laugh like _this_ that had really captured his attention…and his heart.

_Woah…_ Was the only word that ran through his head.

And so, the food fight continued, until that is, the security guards came in and had to control everyone. InuYasha and Kagome came home smelling like milk, strawberry, vanilla, and a bunch of other fruits.

"It's okay, InuYasha," Kagome assured. "We'll find another girl! We'll find the perfect girl for you."

The hanyou nodded in response, blowing away a strand of snowy white hair in his face. He turned to face Kagome, watching her silently. _But, what if I already found her…?_

Suddenly, he noticed a spot of banana yogurt on his female companion's cheek.

_She must've missed it when she was cleaning herself off…_ he thought. Unconsciously, he started to lean towards her.

"So, did you have fu-" _WHAT IS HE DOING?! _She paused.

InuYasha was licking her cheek.

Kagome blushed, which was probably her 5,000th blush today, at his actions.

"What the hell are you doing?" she squeaked. She had wanted to screech, but her voice didn't.

The hanyou froze, catching himself in the act. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Sorry!" he jumped. "Oh God, that's awkward. Sorry! Just…instincts…I guess…" he shifted from side to side in nervousness. _You stupid, stupid boy! _He reprimanded himself.

"No no, it's okay. You were just…trying to help," Kagome replied. Her eyes wandered to the pinking sky. "Oh look! The sun's setting!"

_Oh motherfuck…_ the hanyou groaned.

"We better get home before anyone sees you."

A/N: ACCCK I'M SO SLOW. Yes, you can yell at me. =P Anywhoo, MBF will probably finish sometime in the middle of June, I estimate. Hopefully earlier, cause Summer is when I start writing the new fanfics I have, anddddd SEADOGS' SEQUEL.

**I know you're all excited for that. ;D**


	9. I Love Kagome

Author's Note: HEEYY….I know, I've been TERRIBLY late, and HORRIBLE at updating. See, my whole plans have been kinda off!

See, I usually balance my time writing Fanfiction, AND creating art.

Though I only take Fanfiction as a hobby, and for fun! But I write them to the best as I can to entertain and to make people happy to those who love Fanfiction! ^^ I've seen a lot of unfinished stories here on

Which is why I'm motivated to FINISH EVERY SINGLE STORY I CREATE.

Even if I get little reviews or don't update frequently.

So, that's all I've gotta say for now!

OH! And one more thing!

**NEWS ON SEADOGS! FANS PLEASE READ!: **It is now June and I was supposed to give the main reviewers a preview.

I am insanely sorry. No, really I am insanely sorry.

I have begun writing it, but I kinda stopped since it wasn't really going anywhere. It's really the beginning and introduction I'm having trouble with. But no fear! My friend Megan is helping me out. Once I get the intro out, I'll probably be able to write the story on by myself. ^^

For those of you reading Desert Fever, that story will be updated slowly. Though I just saw Prince of Persia a few days ago and I'm motivated for desert-set stories! X3 Obviously the plot lines are completely different, but just saying!

So please enjoy the long-awaited chapter!

CHAPTER 9 – "I LOVE KAGOME"

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own InuYasha! And also! Please vote on my poll on my Profile!

**OOoOoOoOo**

The birds tweeted, causing InuYasha's fuzzy white ears to twitch. He had turned hanyou again at dawn. He groggily opened his honey-colored eyes.

_What…what time is it?_ He yawned, **(A/N: I just yawned, typing yawn. XD) **scratching one of his fuzzy appendages with his foot. How he manages to do that, we still wonder.

Just as he was about to get off the couch he had been sleeping on, someone jumped him.

"RISE AND SHINE, SOLDIER! UPPITY UP!" Kagome wailed through a megaphone.

"MOTHER OF GOD!" InuYasha screamed, his ears flattening.

As soon as Kagome stopped, InuYasha had been found twitching and writing on the floor.

"Whoops…" the black haired girl sweat dropped.

"Where the freak did you get a friggin megaphone?" the hybrid wailed, still clutching his ears in pain.

"Oh!" Kagome snickered. "This! Yeah…used to be my Grandpa's"

"Did you not remember that I have highly sensitive ears?" he screamed?

Kagome crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, excuse me, Mr. Pole-up-My-Ass!"

"Pole up _my_ ass? You're the one who's uptight about everything!"

"Uptight? Oh, right! I'm uptight!"

The calico patterned blob yawned, stretching its plump body. He walked to the living room, where he detected the sound of…bickering?

Buyo saw what he expected to see and sighed. Kagome and InuYasha fighting as usual.

_Why don't those two just admit their feelings and move on?_ The cat of fatness sighed. _Then again, this is young love._ He only laughed in his head.

Anyone could see, hell, a fucking cat that probably weights 1,500 lbs. Could see it! InuYasha had been developing feelings for his owner since the beginning he saw her.

**OOoOoOoOo**

"Just forgive her," Eri told the half-demon. The grass glistened below from the morning dew in the park.

"Only if she apologizes first!" InuYasha immediately barked, pointing to the back of Kagome's head.

Her friends were currently crowding over the twosome, switching back and forth, trying to convince one to forgive the other.

"I don't think he meant to be mean, Kags," Yuka told her. "Boys will be boys!"

"I heard that!" InuYasha said.

"This is a _girl-to-girl_ talk here. Talk to Ayumi!" Eri reminded him.

InuYasha only snorted in response.

The half demon and the girl stayed like that, back-to-back, and angry.

Suddenly, Ayumi conjured a devious plan. The curly haired girl turned to her two other friends, whispering her magnificent plant. Who knew _Ayumi_ would get an evil plan?

The hanyou turned a little to take a glance of the young woman he was supposedly angry with. Okay, we he wasn't entirely angry. He couldn't. Even if he wanted to.

Kagome snuck a peek behind her, at her 'dog'. It seems that she too couldn't stay angry with her friend. Those dog-ears were too cute, for one thing. As well as the fact that he tried his best to protect her as a dog, like the time she was in the elevator with that creepy looking perv.

He made the first move of apology (which was a surprise).

"Kagome-oof!" he was startled, and saw himself falling. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he fell on top of Kagome, his lips directly on her's.

Her chocolate colored orbs widened with so much shock, for she felt a little shock.

"AWWWWW!" all three girls chorused.

Blushing madly, InuYasha composed of himself, and stood up, not daring to look her in the eyes.

_What was that?_ He proclaimed in his head, remembering the feel of…electricity…from the kiss.

Kagome covered her cheeks in embarrassment. She was so red she could rival a tomato! And for some reason…she wanted him to do it again.

"Uh…w-we better…uh, g-g-go…." Kagome stuttered, their original fight forgotten.

"Yeah…sure…" he replied, wide eyed, suddenly finding the grass 'interesting', and scratching the back of his hat-covered head.

The two started to waltz off, avoiding each other's gazes, and leaving Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka forgotten.

"?"

"They…they forgot about us!" Eri snapped.

Yuka started after them, but Ayumi put a hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

"I think we need to let them realize their feelings…"

A tilt of the other two's heads.

"Alone…"

It was like a question mark appeared above their heads.

Ayumi sighed and waved it off. "Never mind…"

**OOoOoOoOo**

"…So…."

A girl with long brown hair looked up from her latte once she heard.

Kagome groaned. "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Sango shook her head left and right.

Kagome sighed.

"Oh come on, Sango, you know you're _mah buddy!_," she exclaimed, voice coated in sweetness.

Sango sent her an icy glare of disbelief.

Kagome's fake, happy demeanor was shattered. "So I didn't tell you about him first."

Her brown haired friend continued glaring at her as she leaned back in an orange chair, crossing her arms, emphasizing her clear disapprovement.

Kagome nearly exploded. "Yeah? Well…You didn't say much about Miroku!" The girl pointed an accusing finger at her, right in Sango's face. A few mall shoppers from near boy took a minute to give the 21 year old a look.

Sango only pouted and whipped her head to the left, not wanting to talk to her friend.

"Sangooooooooo…." Kagome whined.

"Fine," she finally said.

"She speaks!" the young woman jumped for joy, nearly lunging out of her seat at her best friend.

"I mean really Kagome! How could you just leave me hanging? Miroku was going on and on about some white hair guy you were always with!" Sango complained.

Kagome opened her mouth to shape an "O" of disbelief. "Wha-? How could you think that? I certainly did not leave you hanging! I just…" she paused to find an answer. "I just chose not to tell you yet, that's all." She continued on snidely, sticking her button-nose in the air.

"Same shit." Sango growled.

"Oh, shut up."

"Well…" Sango leaned forward to take a sip from her latte. "What's he like?"

Kagome pondered a bit. "Umm…."

"You're typical guy? Another Miroku?"

"No," she chewed her bottom lip.

"Better not be some old guy pretending to be a 20 year old on the Internet." Sango joked, raising her eyebrow.

The black haired young woman sputtered. "Fff, what? I know him in person, thank you very much!"

Sango was growing annoyed. "Just friggin tell me already!"

Kagome sighed in defeat. "He's a…how do I put this? He's really stubborn, pretty loud, blunt…" she suddenly grew quiet and whispered something else.

Sango's face perked up, her russet pools widening, and then twisting into that of a Cheshire cat grin.

"I'm sorry, what was that, madame?" she teased.

"Ithinkhe'sprettygoodlooking." Kagome ground out quietly.

"Oh, my ear is really not good today. Must be the iPod I use too much. Mind saying that -"

"He's good looking okay?" she shrieked.

However, she screamed it louder than she hoped, catching the attention of a little girl.

"She's in looove!" the toddler squealed happily, ruffling her pink, Hello Kitty adorned dress. Though, her mother pulled her quickly away.

Kagome took a moment to bury her face in her hands in embarrassment. Oh, but she had to admit. First time she saw InuYasha, not as a dog, he was pretty damn attractive.

This thought didn't help, as Kagome blushed even deeper.

Sango couldn't help but laugh. "Fantasizing are we?"

"Shut up, you!"

Just then, Kagome's phone rung, the song "Every Heart" by BoA playing in her jean pocket.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered, seeing her home phone number on the screen.

"Hello?"

"**Just how long are you gonna be out there?"** InuYasha barked. So loud that Kagome had to pull the phone away.

"I take it that is he?" Sango smirked, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on top of her folded hands, a mocking expression on her face.

Kagome nodded gravely.

"I wanna spend some time with Sango! That such a big deal?" she hissed into the phone.

InuYasha scoffed. "You and I don't got the time! We gotta find me some girl!"

By now, the black haired girl was seething at his little comment. "You can't just use _some girl_, as you put it, to free you of the-" she paused seeing Sango's curious face.

"—the you know what!" Kagome continued, her voice turning into a slight whisper. "You gotta find her and actually be in love!"

"Keh! Screw love! What's it ever done for me?"

Looks like dog boy was having a temper tantrum today…

"Urgh, you impossible-" Kagome shook her head letting the insult hang. "Look, I'll be home in a little while. Just calm down!"

"You better get the hell back here, or I'll drag your ass—" _Click!_

She hung up on him.

"I take it he's really worried about you huh?" Sango snickered mischievously. Her friend only bristled in anger and stalked off.

Sango waited until she was out of earshot and uttered a squeal, "Ah love fights. So cliché and yet so cute!"

**OOoOoOoOo**

The door slammed open and a slightly steaming Kagome was at the door.

"Woah, Kagsie, what happened? You look like a steamed Leek!" Buyo commented.

"InuYasha happened…" she spat. "I'm home!"

"Finally wench!" she heard InuYasha's voice coming from her room.

Kagome glared at no one in particular and headed for her room, leaning on the door frame.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked blankly, staring at the figure laying upside down on her bed that was InuYasha.

"Not the point," he replied.

"Can I atleast go out? I'm 21 for God's sake!" Kagome fired out.

"No!" InuYasha stood upright. "You never know what creeps are out there!"

"I think I can take care of myself. I have been before I even brought you in my house!"

InuYasha was silenced. His eyes hardened as he sent an icy look to her.

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Because I lo—!" he stopped and headed for the door, reaching for the door handle.

"Never mind…it doesn't matter. Just…" he paused, holding the door handle tightly in his grip. "Just leave me a lone."

"InuYasha?"

But Kagome was cut off when the half-demon closed the door quickly, leaving her staring at her light-green painted door.

She sighed and held her back to the door, slinking down in defeat.

"I see Mr. Grumpy in there is giving you trouble…" a familiar voice echoed.

Kagome turned her head to see Kikyo…or rather a smaller version of Kikyo.

"Chiisai no Kikyo…" Kagome muttered quietly at the fairy-sized figure.

"Kikyo…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you some help with the hanyou," the tiny enchantress shrugged.

She was confused. "Help?"

"He's being stubborn right?"

Kagome put a finger to her lips, and moved to a cross-legged sitting position. "Well…I guess so, but I can kind of deal with-"

"Have you any idea what InuYasha was about to say to you?" Kikyo inquired, floating in front of the young woman's face.

"Uh—" she started.

"Nevermind! Nevermind," the enchantress in chibi-form stopped her. "He'll tell you eventually."

"All I can say is, he cares a _lot_ about you. _A lot._" Kikyo continued, emphasizing on the word. "I'll be around Kagome."

And she disappeared, leaving Kagome sitting at the foot of her room door.

**OOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha peered out of the door slowly, tilting his head so, his black hair spilling down. Yes, tonight was the new moon again, causing him to be in his human form, and not his usual canine-self.

When he tried to open the door a bit more, thinking his former owner was gone, but stopped when he felt the door hit something on the ground.

Looking down, he saw Kagome, asleep on the floor.

"You waited out here, just for me?" he whispered as he looked at her innocent sleeping face.

InuYasha picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room, where he had previously been thinking in.

As he tucked her into bed, he caught her as she uttered a small snore.

"Feh," he chuckled.

Suddenly, she stretched in sleep, making mewling sounds, causing InuYasha to think she had woken up. When she stopped stretching, she caught onto his arm. "InuYasha…"

Said half-demon's cheeks flared, and he tried to pull her off, but Kagome's grip was like steel.

_Does she turn into some kind of demon in her sleep?_ Came a fleeting thought, as the hybrid continued trying to pry her off.

"Don't…touch my p-pudding…" Kagome snored, making InuYasha sweatdrop.

_Oh Kagome…_ InuYasha shook his head.

Finally, by some miracle, she let go of his shirt and curled into a ball.

_You are a handful…_ he thought, as he left her room.

**X**

Hope you enjoyed that, since I took so very long at updating. QAQ

And another thing! **Please review and tell me if you think this story is turning into a copy of Twilight?**

**Don't get me wrong! ****I hate hate hate Twilight!** o I'm sorry to all my fans who do love Twilight, not hating on you, but I'm just saying.

So please warn me if its getting into the Twilight themes! I've been reluctant in writing MBF because of that. –sweatdrops-

THANK YOU FOR READING! 8D REVIEW PLEASE! ^^ 


	10. The Truth Comes Out! Or Not

**Author's Note: **Haha! 8D I am so much better at updating! (-cough- no you're not –cough-) LOL Sorry! I just had to!

So, please enjoy this chapter of Man's Best Friend, and once again, review after you read please! ^^

And also, please check out my oneshots? I know, I'm not good in writing oneshots. I'm more of a chaptered story person, but they need some love and reviews. Just saying! ^^

**=CHAPTER 10: THE TRUTH COMES OUT…OR NOT.=**

Weeks passed, since InuYasha almost spilled his 'little secret'. That month was in Fall, and now it was nearing winter. The weather was getting colder, reports of snow were coming in and everyone had switched from halter-tops to hoodies.

InuYasha needed some new clothes, for that winter.

"Nooo!" mewled the feline. "Don't leave me again! The mall is a baaaad place!"

"Do you _want_ me to freeze?" the hanyou barked.

"…Better you than me!" Buyo grinned.

"Why you…" InuYasha growled, coming onto the cat, claws outstretched and ready to split him in half.

"InuYasha…" Kagome warned. She made a gesture with her hand, pointing at his necklace and then to the floor. InuYasha cringed slightly, but pouted and turned his attention back to the cat.

He pointed a finger at Buyo, and gave him a very 'menacing' stare. "Someday, cat…but not today…"

**OOoOoOoOo**

"Hrm…I guess we should pick out something for the Christmas party, too." Kagome mumbled as she looked through racks of clothes in the Men's Department. She pulled out a red shirt.

"How 'bout this?" she suggested, putting the shirt to InuYasha's chest.

"Eh…ok, I like red." He shrugged. "And Christmas party?"

Kagome took the shirt in one arm, while the other continued looking through the clothes.

"My family in Sapporo, Hokkaido. They're having a Christmas party." She smiled as she pulled out a pair of light jeans and a pair of dark jeans.

"Light-wash or dark-wash?" Kagome asked as she held the two up.

InuYasha took a look at both and pondered, before finally pointing a clawed hand at one pair. "I like the dark one."

"'Kay then, that's it. We should have you try these out," she told him as she directed the hanyou to the dressing rooms.

"Christmas party, huh? Sounds…interesting." InuYasha said, following Kagome through the shop.

"Yep," Kagome glanced behind her shoulder. "We'll be going there a day or two before the actual party, just so we can get the place set up for some other guests and some friends of mine who I haven't seen in a while."

"Oookay," she chirped. "Here we are. The dressing rooms." Kagome grinned and handed InuYasha the clothes.

"Here," she instructed. "Just put these on in there, and call me if you need any help."

InuYasha shrugged and went inside the stall.

After a minute or so, InuYasha came out of the dressing room.

Kagome smiled and squealed, clapping her hands. "That's perfect! Fits ya too!"

He only shrugged. "Atleast they're comfy. Better than those old palace clothes my dad would stuff me in."

"Ok, now change so we can pay for them." The black haired woman instructed as she collected her bag from the stool she had been previously sitting on.

"Hmm hmm…" she hummed looking for her cell phone.

Just then, InuYasha called from the dressing room.

"Yo, Kagome? Mind giving me some help here? I think the shirt's stuck or something."

Kagome chuckled and went inside to help him. "Oh you poor dear," she remarked one she was in the stall. The poor half-demon could not unbutton one bottom for his claws were too long and got in the way of his fingers.

"Here," Kagome took the plastic maroon buttons and undid them. InuYasha had to hide blush once he felt her soft fingers on his bare chest. Once she was done, she stood back, hands on hips.

"Well, I'll be off, right outs-"

"Um…" InuYasha started, not knowing how to get the crimson dress shirt without breaking it or getting tangled. He wasn't really sure since, during his life as a prince, it was usually his mother or father, or one of the maids helping him dress. Yes, yes, the inuhanyou had been insanely pampered.

Kagome only shook her head and began to pull the shirt off him; her face flared once she saw his well-toned chest exposed.

The shirt was half way up, Kagome's cinnamon orbs then clashed with molten amber as she looked at InuYasha.

His hot breath fanned over her cheeks, almost bringing her into a daze. InuYasha stared at her intensely. Their faces seemed to get nearer and nearer.

**Warning! – Lime! Turn back now or skip if you don't wish to read!**

"Kagome…" he whispered. Her eyes became half lidded as their foreheads touched.

"Inu…Yash-" but the woman was silenced once she felt the half-demon's mouth attack hers' in a plundering kiss.

She instantly melted after the shock had worn off, and let go of his shirt, encircling her arms around his neck. He gasped and pulled her waist to him, molding her soft body against his hard one, grabbing her bottom and pushed her up the wall, and the woman in his arms instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Kagome squeaked when she felt his heated tongue delve into her mouth. She kissed back, exploring her mouth with her soft pink appendage, tracing her tongue on his canines. Kagome felt the spring in her stomach beginning to coil. A low rumble occurred in InuYasha's chest at the smell of her arousal, almost like a purr.

Kagome's fingers combed through his silky silver hair as InuYasha crushed his pelvis towards hers to keep her in place. He panted heavily, and left her mouth, then assaulting her neck with his fangs. This caused Kagome to cry out softly. InuYasha grazed his fangs from her neck to the valley of her breasts.

Her hands flew down from his hair to his chest, sliding her small hands up and down. The half-demon returned to her mouth, giving her a sweet, yet sultry kiss.

"Kagome…" he whispered. "I…I-…I-lov-"

"Inu-" she interrupted unknowingly. "Yasha…" Kagome managed through the kiss. He paused a bit, a fang nipping at her bottom lip.

"W-we should probably p-pay for the stuff now," she stuttered, slowly opening her eyes to meet his.

InuYasha broke out of his daze, and rested his forehead on hers'. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, face flushed and red.

"N-no..it's fine," she smiled crookedly, unhooking her legs from his waist, almost reluctantly. He was just so warm…and she really didn't want this to end. The girl gave a silent whine once she felt cold air again.

"Um…yo-you can change by yourself right?"

"Yeah…" InuYasha nodded, handing the shirt to her once it was off. Kagome gasped and turned around quickly as not to stare at his chest.

The rest of the day was awkward. On the drive home, they hadn't even talked. InuYasha kept picking at the handle of the shopping bag, while Kagome put all of her attention to the road.

When they arrived home, Buyo smelled something was up.

The cat followed Kagome to her room. "Ok, what happened?"

"What?" Kagome jumped. "What are you talking about? N-nothing happened!"

Buyo raised a non-existent eyebrow at her and twitched his whiskers. "Right…so what happened?" the feline repeated persistently.

"Nothing Buyo. Now drop it." She replied a bit more venomously.

"Fine!" the cat calmly twitched his tail in the air. "I'll just go ask dog-boy then.."

Kagome gulped. "Wait!"

"Yes…?" the calico purred.

"…I kissed InuYasha okay?" she whispered loudly.

"No way!" Buyo jumped like an excited teenage girl.

"Quiet down!" the woman scolded and pointed her finger at the cat.

"Wait, wait," Buyo lay down on his stomach. "Was it a kiss, kiss? Or was a _Mwah! Oh baby! _– kiss?" he grinned. Sometimes he grinned so much, Kagome wondered if he was related to the Cheshire Cat.

Kagome's eye twitched at this.

"Now you're just as perverted as Miroku!"

Buyo snickered. "You mean that Sango-chick's boyfriend?"

"Yes, now don't mock me about it!" Kagome stormed out of her room, leaving the cat grinning a big grin.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha buried his face in his hands.

_Oh…My…God…what possessed me to do that! _He freaked.

"So you finally kissed her, huh?" came an echoey voice.

InuYasha glared at the distance. "Oh Christ, it's you again."

"Yep! And I'm travel sized, for your convenience!" Kikyo joked, doing a mid-air cartwheel.

The hanyou only sweat dropped. "Uh, you know Kikyo, I always thought enchantresses were supposed to be…stoic…and emotionless…and have sword up their asses like my brother Sesshomaru…"

"I am," Kikyo stopped her cartwheels and gave him a serious face." I'm just messing with you, is all. And I DO NOT have a sword up my ass!"

InuYasha 'keh-d'. "Look, if you're gonna mock me about kissing her, get out now or else I'll turn you into little enchantress bits!"

"Alright! Jeez!" the mini-enchantress rolled her eyes. "I just came to warn you again! It's nearly the end of this year. Either tell her you love her, or it's…" she paused and made a gesture, 'cutting' her neck off with her hand.

"Tootles!" she then burst into sparkles.

"I am not in love!" he barked, waving his fist in the air!

An eerie silence passed as he slumped back on the couch, before a sudden, "Denial!" echoed in the air in Kikyo's voice.

The half-demon just growled, feeling utterly humiliated. Just then, Kagome came stomping out of her room, heading for the kitchen.

She was growling as well, and a few seconds later, came out of the kitchen carrying a box of Pocky with her, and then storming back to her room.

_What's her deal?_ The inuhanyou pondered.

**Author's Note: **You guys are so lucky that I wrote a bunch of chapters while my sister hogged the computer.

Fanfiction…passes the time huh?

Until next time! ^^

Once I get my laptop this summer, I'll be sure to type up chapters like mad! X3

**Thank You for Reading! ^^ Please Review and save the author from review and ramen deprivation! **


	11. Kikyo, Meet Naraku

**Author's Note: **

I predict that Desert Fever will be 7 chapters or less. It's more of a…cross hybrid of a vignette and a story. –shrugs- Anywhoo, enjoy this chapter! 8D

**DISCLAIMER: **If I seriously owned InuYasha, I would be A. Rich, B. Not posting here, and C. Added a marriage scene to InuYasha and Kagome.

BTW! I FINISHED INUYASHA! 8D ALL OF IT! InuYasha AND Final Act! There's only one thing though!

I have to see the Fourth Movie "Fire on Mystic Island" and I have to wait until Final Act comes out English Dubbed and then SEE IT AGAIN! 8D

I'm that obsessed. –shrugs-.

**=CHAPTER 11 – KIKYO, MEET NARAKU = **

**oOoOoOo**

Kagome and InuYasha still hadn't spoken after…well, _that_ day. They said a few words like, "Please," or "Thanks," to each other, but they wouldn't dare look each other in the eye. Only red faces would result if that ever happened. Buyou would watch the two pass through the day, hardly talking sometimes. They eeven used him to send messages because they were too shy to talk to each other! He! A messenger cat!

And when InuYasha had his dog nights, he had to do things by himself that would only be accomplishable with the help of a certain black hair woman. This only resulted in him almost breaking the sink, and getting closed in, in the fridge.

Kagome was too embarrassed to speak to him.

_How could I be so stupid! I bet it was just some…misunderstanding! That's all!_ She told herself this day as she entered her workplace's doors. She currently worked as a junior personal assistant to Naraku, owner of one of Japan's most famous, as well as worldwide famous, _'Spiderella'_ fashion designs. **(A/N: to those who remember what I wrote in the first chapter, I changed her job to give it a bit more sense.)**

Suddenly, Kikyo appeared on her shoulder, in yet again, you guessed it, her miniature form. She had been doing that lately. Must've been easier to annoy InuYasha and the rest.

"Misunderstanding? I think not!" the small enchantress proclaimed. Kagome gasped loudly in surprise and flew her hands to her mouth. A few inhabitants of the building paused to stare at her. Ignoring them, she brought her voice to a harsh whisper. "Kikyo, what are you doing here? People will see you!"

More people gaped at her, when she started talking to her 'shoulder'.

"Oh relax!" the enchantress waved a hand. "Only you, InuYasha, and that fat cat of yours can see me. Or atleast, you're the only ones who I've let see me."

"Oh," Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God,"

Kikyo floated a bit in the air, examining the building.

"Spiderella, huh?" she commented.

"Yep," said Kagome as she stepped into an elevator. "Owned by a guy named Naraku, a.k.a my boss. Makes both women's and men's clothes."

The elevator door's closed.

**OOoOoOoOo**

The doors opened again, and Kagome stepped out. They were on the 5th floor, which had the main floor for the company.

Kikyo observed some of the fashion drawings posted on the wall. The designs mainly consisted of a spider-like style, with cobwebs and black widow symbols, hence the name Spiderella.

"Sooo," the enchantress started. "Where's this boss of yours?"

Kagome smiled and hitched up her burgundy tote bag as she pointed to her boss.

"That's Naraku."

Kikyo averted her gaze in the finger's direction. This Naraku was currently instructing one of his workers for a design of his. He had long black hair that was almost in a dreadlock hairstyle. He wore a dark purple suit, with what seemed to be cobweb designs on the right side while a spider was on the left.

The enchantress practically jawdropped. "W-w-wow…" she droned in a cheeky tone.

"What?" Kagome smirked.

"He's…gorgeous…" Kikyo drooled.

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Not the best to me, but I guess he's okay. You two might look cute together."

Kikyo then shook her head violently, and snapped her fingers. In an instant, she was human sized, wearing a simple sleeveless black dress, and standing on peep-toe black pumps.

"Rawr," the enchantress in disguise purred, hands on hips, red lips curled into a grin.

Kagome sweatdropped. "K-kikyo?" the enchantress nodded in response.

"Is your boss single?"

"Uh…I-I don't know. I guess…" she replied, still shocked.

That was all Kikyo needed. "Hm…"

The mystic woman sashayed towards Naraku. "Hey there," she winked. Naraku's head snapped up, the strange woman catching his attention. He almost dropped his jaw at her attire. _Holy…_ he thought.

"M-may I help you?" he tried his best not to stutter. It was a common thing, impress the ladies, by lookin' professional.

"I'm Kikyo, and I-"

"She's a friend of mine!" Kagome jumped in. "U-uh, boss, and she wants to apply for a job! Right Kikyo?"

Naraku had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh, so this lovely lady's name is Kikyo is it? I think I have the _perfect_ job for you." He said as he took the enchantress' hand in his, kissing it.

Kikyo giggled, and played with a strand of her hair. "Good."

Kagome almost puked at the sight. "I'll leave you two alone…." She noted as she hurried for her desk in the front.

"Oh Naraku, you're so funny!" she heard Kikyo lastly say.

**OOoOoOoOo**

"I'm never bringing her to work again," Kagome decided as she plopped in front of her office laptop.

"Hurggh…." She sighed, beginning to type on the computer.

Just then, an e-mail alert popped up.

"You've got mail!" came the cheery tone of a false female voice. Kagome was a bit surprised. She wasn't supposed to get e-mails on this computer. Just in case, she turned off the sound on the laptop and looked around to see if anyone important was looking before nodding her head and clicking the message open.

It was…..just mail from her family.

_Oh…okay then,_ the girl sweatdropped a bit.

The e-mail popped up and on screen came a picture of her family, beaming at her. She smiled and scrolled down to see their message:

_Dear Kagome,_

_We're excited for you to come here! We miss you living here in Sapporo! Your close friend, Miroku, told us, through the phone, about a boy you've been hanging out with. Is he cute? (That came from Mama, sis,) He better not be a hoodlum! Inexcusable! (That's Gramps,) So please bring him over! _^o^

_Love_

Your Family

**P.S. **_**This was written by Souta! =P**_

**P.S.S**_** What happened to the dog you bought? Did Buyo get so hungry that he ate him?**_

"Aww," Kagome cooed. She sighed deeply and closed out the e-mail. "I've got a lot of explaining to do."

**OOoOoOoOo**

"So, why are we packing our things, when Sapporo is only for Christmas?" Buyo asked, and stretched his body.

"Because, Buyo," Kagome answered throwing a pink shirt into her luggage. "Just because."

She pulled out a small red suitcase. "This one's for InuYasha. I packed all his stuff, so could you give this to him?" the black haired woman set the case in front of the cat.

Buyo twitched his whiskers. "Are you mad? I cannot _lift_ this! I can hardly carry my own belly around.."

Kagome rolled her eyes in frustration. "Fine, I'll take it,"

**OOoOoOoOo**

"InuYasha?" Kagome called out. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't said his name since, the 'incident.'

The hanyou heard this name and saw Kagome growing a bit timid.

"Uh…erm, these…I ah, packed your stuff for you. We're leaving tonight for Sapporo…" she muttered.

"Oh," his eyes lit up, nonchalantly scratching his fuzzy white ears. "Thanks…"

She handed him the suitcase and began to leave, but didn't get much farther, as the woman turned once she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Wait,"

Kagome looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about…that day. I couldn't…I don't know what came over me. I just…." He let the sentence hang, drooping his ears down.

"Oh InuYasha," Kagome turned fully to face him, cupping a hand on his cheek. "Don't be sorry."

She gave him a small smile.

"I really didn't mind it," she whispered so low, a human wouldn't be able to hear.

But InuYasha could. "Thanks."

"Now," she put her hands on her hips. "Let us leave for Hokkaido! My little brother would probably love to see you!" she cheerily proclaimed.

And the black haired girl skipped away, her good mood rubbing off of the hanyou. He sighed dreamily and plopped himself on the couch.

"I'm glad that kiss happened."

Author's Note: Yayyyy! They made up! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW! 8D This story is coming to a close! ^^ Everything exciting happens once the Christmas party is up!

**AND JUST FOR THE RECORD:**

**I am fully aware that they probably don't celebrate Christmas in Japan. But I really don't care right now, because:**

This is a fanfic, meaning it's not real.

I'm not using this for profit

I write Fanfiction for fun

The Christmas party is an important for an event to happen in the story


	12. Meet the Higurashis

**Author's Note:**

Once again, it's time for another chapter of Man's Best Friend! 8D

_Hey, does anyone know where I can find out about getting and giving awards for fanfics?_

_I'd like to give a few authors here an award for their fantastic fanfics! As well as maybe try to get an award in a contest or something. =P_

_Are they all on LiveJournal?_

_**If you know, please tell me!**_

**DISCLAIMER:**

1. DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Why the hell do you think this place is called **FAN**fiction? Not **I'MATHEIFANDIUSETHEMTOMAKEMONEY**fiction? Yeah, hahaha. Nor do I own Mario Kart.

2. I learned from a good source that about a third or so of Japan's population actually DOES celebrate Christmas! 8D

3. I also know that in Japan, they would probably use a train to Sapporo, Hokkaido, rather than a car. Look people, THESE FANFICS I WRITE ARE FOR A HOBBY. You think I'm gonna actually publish these? Hell no. If you want perfection or something, try writing your own and satisfy yourself. I just write for fun, and to entertain people. Atleast I TRY to make my fanfics easy to read and have a good plot or something. I try, but doesn't mean it is. Your opinion

**= CHAPTER 12 – MEET THE HIGURASHIS =**

The drive from Tokyo, to Sapporo was a long…long…long drive. They needn't try getting on a train, since those were much too crowded, and knowing InuYasha, that'd piss him off, and he'd probably end up getting kicked out, or something.

However, with the drive being a long time, a certain hanyou was getting impatient.

"Are we there yet?" he growled, drumming his claws on the car's dashboard.

"Not yet," Kagome answered, gripping the wheel, and making a turn.

Though, they just ended up in a lane full of traffic. Buyo was in the back seat, trying to figure out how to open a bag of Meow Mix they had brought along.

InuYasha grew restless and slouched in his seat, propping his dirty sneakers up on the dashboard, almost right in front of Kagome's face.

_I hate traffic…so much…_ she hissed in her head. She looked up at the sky. _Atleast it isn't snowing._

And just like magic…it started snowing.

_Note to self: Never say 'atleast.' _Kagome growled.

"Are we there yet?" the half-demon asked again, a bit excited.

"No, not yet." You could see Kagome getting annoyed.

"Feeeeeeeeeeeeeh," he moaned, letting the 'feh' drag on in boredom.

Kagome smacked her face. Since it was traffic, she practically had the time to pause for a bit. She unclasped her seatbelt and reached into the back for a small yellow backpack. She had once used it in Elementary School and in Highschool. Finally finding what she was searching for, she grinned in triumph and slid her body back to the front seat.

The woman handed InuYasha a strange looking, white bar of what seemed to be metal and plastic.

"Here," Kagome said. "Entertain yourself."

InuYasha stared at the funny contraption. "What is it?"

"It's called a DS Lite. DS stands for Dual Screen. This is a newer version of the previous version, the original DS. It's a video game console. You play with it." She told him. Kagome opened up the DS, revealing two small screens. She turn the DS on the side.

InuYasha was immediately entranced with the game, amber eyes opening wide like a toddler seeing a new toy. "Wow…" he breathed.

Kagome took the game and pressed the top option on the bottom screen. "Here, play Mario Kart."

InuYasha was grinning with amusement as he pressed the buttons, colorful characters racing against each other.

_That should shut up him for a while,_ Kagome concluded.

Just then, as she moved up the car in traffic, there was a sudden utter of, "Are we there yet?"

Kagome's eye twitched in such rage, that she had to cover her mouth with her hands and wailed, screaming in aggravation. InuYasha instantly backed off, cringing in fear as he played with the DS.

**OOoOoOoOo**

After what seemed like years, Kagome had FINALLY arrived to her family's house in Sapporo. By the time she had arrived, InuYasha had stopped playing Mario Kart and had fallen asleep, snoring with his ears twitching. The same went for Buyo.

The black haired girl had some peace for once!

She parked in her family's driveway, smiling with a feeling of nostalgia at seeing her old house again. Kagome had left her home in Hokkaido to go to Tokyo for Collage. She had also gotten a job there, working as a junior assistant for Naraku and often sent her family money to pay off for her grandfather's medical bills, since she earned a lot.

"Oh Sapporo, I missed you." She admitted as she opened the car door and stepped out. The woman headed to the other side, opening the door and attempting to wake the half-demon up; her boots crunched in the light layer of snow on the ground.

"Yash…Yash…." Still he would not wake. "InuYasha!" Kagome barked.

Nope. Not awake.

She sighed and poked him on the cheek. "InuYashaaaa….wake up."

This time he only snored. The girl sweatdropped. There was only one thing to do! She slowly began tickling him, as well as his ear. The hanyou started writing and smirking in his sleep.

"H-hey…s-stop that w-w-wench, hahaha…." He muttered, getting up and stretching.

"Bout time, sleepy head." Kagome patted his shoulder and began to head towards the back to unpack and probably wake up Buyo, but stopped when a strong arm slid around her waist and pulled her back. She was then introduced to InuYasha sniffing at her and embracing her close.

"You smell nice," he complimented, snuggling to blushed and leaned tried to stiffen, but found herself leaning into him. Oh, she tried to convince herself that she was only doing that to keep her balance up, but that plan was failing pretty miserably.

_No…I can't be in…can I?_ She thought.

**OOoOoOoOo**

"Mama! Souta! Gramps!" Kagome's voice echoed throughout the house, hitting her boots against the matt to rid them of snow on the bottom, then stepping out of them and into the house, InuYasha following suit. She was currently carrying a sleeping, (and heavy, albeit) Buyo in her arms. InuYasha had held most of the luggage (he's a half-demon, and he offered to), while Kagome dragged her little green suitcase along.

"Huh…doesn't sound like anyone's here. Maybe we-"

"**SURPRISE!" **Kagome's family jumped out of nowhere!

"AAAAAAH!" She dropped the sleeping cat, waking him up. InuYasha jumped and dropped some of the luggage, uttering a small, canine-like shriek.

"Welcome home, Kagome!" the Higurashis cheered in unison. Kagome, however, was on the brink of a heart attack; her blood was pumping in her veins like crazy.

"Mom! Souta! Gramps!" she wheezed. "What…?" Kagome looked to her right and saw InuYasha's silver hair was practically standing up in fright.

"Ahehehe," her brother laughed. "Gave you guys a bit of a scare huh?"

**OOoOoOo**

"We're sorry, sweetie," her mother apologized.

"Nah, it's fine Mama." Kagome replied as she put her luggage in a corner. InuYasha, on the other hand, was entertaining her little brother.

"So, is that your REAL hair color?"

"Uhuh."

"And you can run REALLY fast?"

"I guess…so?"

"And you're REALLY strong?"

"Um…sorta…?"

"Why's your hair so long?"

"I never wanted to cut it?"

"Do you have a brother?"

"Um…a half-brother."

"Why do you wear a cap?"

"…I have messy hair."

"Have you ever killed any body?"

"Uh…they weren't really…human…"

"How old are you?"

"…..24?"

"Did you know I thought you were a girl at first?"

"…Now I do."

"Are you dating my sis?"

InuYasha had no idea how to answer _that_ one.

"Uhh…Why don't you ask KAGOME about that?" the hanyou suggested, plastering on a fake smile and ushering the child to his older sibling.

"Don't lie to me! You're dating Kagome aren't you?" Souta snickered. The half-demon then pulled Souta on this lap and threatened him with a noogie. "Kid, I'ma tell you a secret that you can't tell your sister, okay?" he said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Kay!" Souta chirped in his hand.

"I like your sister…_**VERY**_ much!" the hanyou whispered in a sing-song voice. "And if you tell her I'll kick you into tomorrow!" he then threatened gruffly.

Souta only laughed at him in response. "Whatever you say," and jumped off his lap. "Future brother in law," and then run away, smiling like a maniac.

InuYasha's jawdropped. _So this is where Kagome gets her personality._

**OOoOoOoOo**

Kagome hummed to the tune of "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" as she hung tinsel on their Christmas tree. InuYasha was hanging ornaments on the green, plastic branches.

"So, when's the actual party?" he asked, hanging a red and gold ornament on the branch.

"Tomorrow. We're getting the stuff ready today so we won't be rushing like crazy." She replied, finished putting the last of the tinsel on the tree. As she got down carefully on the ladder, she noted, "Did you know some ornaments have a story behind them?"

The inuhanyou's ears perked up. "Really? Like how?"

Kagome was on the floor now. "Like that one," she pointed to the ornament InuYasha was holding. It had a baby figure in a blue cradle.

"My mom bought that when Souta was born."

The girl looked in the box and pulled out another ornament. This time, it was of a shiny pink sphere.

"Or this one. Gramps got it, thinking it'd ward off any bad spirits. It's supposed to be a replica of the legendary Shikon jewel told in fairytales."

InuYasha grew curious and poked his nose into the box, then pulling a particular one.

"What about this one?" he asked, hanging it in front of her by the strong.

The ornament had two figurines. One was a man, wearing a brilliant blue kimono. He had black dog ears on his head, with long hair, also black; he looked to be a half-demon. That figure was holding hands with the other figure. A young woman with long black hair, not as long as the half-demon's, and what seemed to be a yellow collage uniform. The pair was both standing on a crystal-made platform and looking into one another's eyes. There was apparently a red string connecting them both by their pinkies.

Kagome smiled, turning to face him. "Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed and took the ornament in her possession.

"This one represents a fairytale that would often be told to little kids and new couples. It was a story of a hanyou who fell in love with a girl from the future. I think their names were Inukai and Kaime." She explained. "It's my favorite story. Hah, they even made an anime based off of it."

And she hung the ornament up on a high branch, using the ladder. But just as she hooked the string onto the branch, she lost her footing on the small platforms, and the next thing she knew, she was falling.

"Kagome!" InuYasha jumped from his spot and caught her just in time. _Phew…_ came a thought in his mind. _Note to self, Kagome's clumsy…_

"Oh sweet Christ…" Kagome breathed. "Thanks," she patted his back and sat on the floor.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Thanks to you," she beamed at him, which caused his heart to flutter. Her smile gave him a reason to smile. He'd never experienced this back in his royal life. Everyone, besides his parents, always gave him a feared look, or one of indifference. Including his older half-brother Sesshomaru, but he never really cared for many people, other than a select few.

The half-demon snapped back into reality. "K-keh, you better be." And he turned away in a huff, a blush coating his face.

**OOoOoOo**

"So his name is InuYasha?" a woman in about her mid-40's or so asked, chopping up lettuce.

"Mhmm," Kagome nodded at her mother as she poured hot water into a cup of uncooked ramen. She then sealed the plastic top, and put chopsticks over it to keep it from opening up. The smell of noodles and spices wafted in the air. **(A/N: I should know…my parents buy a lot of ramen –3- And btw, no no I am not a weeaboo. =P I'm Asian, so going to an Asian Market is normal and not as cracked up as some otakus say it is. Haha. OOOKAY, UNNEEDED INFO.)**

A silver-haired head with a cap on top came into the room. "Is it done? Is it done?"

"No, Yash. You gotta wait a few minutes." She told him. The half-demon only groaned and sulked away in response.

"He seems charming," Mrs. Higurashi jokingly remarked.

"Yeah, well, he's kinda new to this stuff." The girl explained looking over the counter.

"What do you mean dear?"

Kagome sighed and decided it was now or never. "Well…." She bit her bottom lip nervously.

And so, the young woman explained _everything. _From the curse on InuYasha, to him being a half-demon. She just hoped that her mother wouldn't think she was crazy.

"So I felt **really** bad for him, and I didn't know what else to do except help him! So I let him in my house and bought him clothes, showed him around modern Tokyo, and now here I am, practically in love with him and making him a bowl of ramen!" Kagome laughed nervously, gulping before she said the word, 'love.' "You don't think I've lost it, right?"

Her mother only laughed and replied, "I _know_ you're not crazy, Kagome."

"Say wha-?"

"Since I first saw him, I knew something about him wasn't normal. Kagome, did I ever tell you that our family has spiritual powers?" her mother asked.

"Well…yes ofcourse."

The Higurashi mother nodded. "That's just it. You've come from a long line of priestesses and monks. Your grandfather is a monk, and you…you have spiritual powers as well. You're a priesess."

The young woman's eyes practically bugged out of her skull. "…That's new."

"And, if you say he's a half-demon, I'd believe you." Her mother gave her a thumbs up. "I have faith in you."

_Ya know…with other moms, they'd send their daughter to the mental hospital in a cinch. _A voice inside of her noted.

But totally ignoring her mother's statement, the girl only continued her shocked expression, jawdropping in the process.

"Shut…up! I'm a priestess?" she freaked out.

Kagome's mother laughed nervously and sweatdropped. "Glad you took it well."

**OOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha sat in Kagome's room. She said she had all her memories stored here as a young girl. He looked around, checking the shelves of the walls. The girl seemed to have studied four hours a day, he concluded. The hanyou looked on her desk and saw old papers and a few notebooks. He then turned to the TV in her room. Kagome had told him about TV, and why people were 'stuck in it.' Above the TV was a poster of famous singers like BoA and the band AAA (All Around Attack). Another poster caught his eye the most. It had a man and a young woman, looking very similar to the trinkets in the fairytale Kagome had told him about.

_Sot his is this…anaymie that she told me about? Or anime? _He was pretty sure it was the second one. There was a shelf under the television; stacks of DVDs with similar images to the poster.

"Hrm…" InuYasha's ears twitched as he opened one up. Inside the case was a shiny…thing.

He'd seen Kagome use this before, but he couldn't really remember. The inuhanyou only cut his losses and copied what she did from memory. She pressed a red button though.

Problem was, there were many buttons, most with red marks on them.

_Oh, that narrows it down._ He sarcastically remarked.

"Couldn't hurt to guess," he shrugged. "Random button, here I come." He muttered, and pressed one. Instantly, a metal platform that was perfectly shaped for the silvery-disc thing slid out.

"Oooh…" his eyes filled with excitement and wonder.

Oh technology. Thou are a wonderous bitch.

InuYasha placed the disc on the platform. Well…nothing happened after that.

"Um…" a clawed finger poked the front, which caused the platform to return to whence it came. The TV then flickered to life, and the anime began to play.

Dog-boy was drawn in like a moth to a lamp.

**OOoOoOo**

Kagome had put away most of the decoration boxes by now and was headed to her room.

_Wonderful!_ She thought. _I'll have time to catch up and find any vestiges of my old things!_

When she reached her room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she found a very hypnotized hanyou. He'd ended up watching TV! More exposure to the media! And with…what was this?

_Dear Lord, it's my favorite old anime, __**Inukai. **_Her mouth gaped as she watched him so entranced in it.

"InuYasha?"

The half-demon paid Kagome no mind as he continued to watch.

"_Shut up and let me protect you, you stupid wench!"_

Kagome heard the main character, Inukai bark. _Oh, I remember this episode._

Her attention was redirected to InuYasha.

The girl had only one chance to step up and the half-demon picked up her scent, with some actual sense this time. He turned his head. "Hi Kagome,"

"Hey," she replied, sitting next to the boy in a criss-cross position.

"I've never seen stuff like this before! It's like…crazy! Not only can people be stuck in TV, but so can cartoons! And they move!"

Kagome laughed at his fascination of the modern world,

"I used to love this show as a young teenager, you know?" the black haired woman noted. "Their love story is so romantic."

InuYasha's heart skipped a beat when Kagome leaned her head on black shirt covered shoulder, as she watched the episode go on.

The scene currently playing was of Inukai's older half-brother, Serumaru, in his dog-form, having his leg severed off by the half-demon's sword. Kaime was watching with worry from the sideline.

_InuYasha, _Kagome thought silently. _I wonder…after that kiss…what am I to you now?_

**OOoOoOo**

The daytime had went by pretty well. Kagome's family had practically freaked out when InuYasha began to transform into his canine state. Gramps almost had a heart attack thinking he was going _'demon and trying to kill us all!'_ Souta had just sat there, staring in awe.

_Bark! Bark! _He cried, trying to reassure them he was fine.

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome calmed everyone down once they explained the situation.

"And that's why he's a dog." Kagome finished, sitting on the couch while InuYasha rested his head on her thigh.

"A half-demon you say!" her grandfather wailed. "He should be purified!"

Gramps pulled out an ofuda from his sleeve and placed the paper upon the Akita Inu's forehead. After five seconds when nothing happened, the old-timer sweatdropped and cried; InuYasha simply shook the paper off.

"He's adorable as a dog, Kagome!" her mother squealed, kneeling down to squeeze the dog's cheeks. (If dogs…have cheeks.)

"He's so cool! So this is what happened to the white dog you bought!" Souta grinned, petting InuYasha's ears.

_Wow_, Kagome was touched. _They like him!_

Ah yes, the charms of a canine's sweet face.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this is so far a long chapter! ;D I did that to treat you guys since tomorrow, I won't be here. Saturday is my 8****th**** Grade Graduation! ^^ CLASS OF 2010! 8D**

**And sweeet! Man's Best Friend received over 100 reviews! Thank you all!**

**Thank you for Reading! Please review! ^^**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE! This means you, ArchAnime

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Recently, I've gotten a review. Now, I usually respect one's privacy, but since this person is anonymous and has no account anyways, I've decided, "What the hey?"

So this appeared:

_**ArchAnime**__  
__2010-06-19 . chapter 1 _

_im suing u! u soooooooo copied beauty and the beast. if u rlly wanted 2 do something like that, u should've made another beauty and the beast fic! :( im very disappointed. But, this is for the best!_

Ok first off, ArchAnime, I hope you're reading this. Second off, I **BASED** IT OFF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST. Is that so wrong? To BASE it off something? Had you _ACTUALLY_ read the rest of the story, you would see that Man's Best Friend is almost **nothing** like Beauty and Beast.

Concerning the Time Period, the Plot (yes, even the plot is different. So the curse is the same? Dude, read other fanfics, it happens a lot.), the characters for God's sake, etc.

And you're gonna sue me? Dude, do you even know me? Notice how this place is called FANFICTION.

**Um, newsflash ArchAnime,** we people here do this for only **FUN. AS A FUCKIN' HOBBY. **Did you honestly think I was writing this story for profit? And if I was, how would I receive this money? Huh? I'm fucking 13 years old.

I'm sorry, and pardon the way I'm talking but I need to get to you, **that was real stupid of what you did. **

You didn't even take this into consideration that I wasn't trying to do something bad?

"I'm very disappointed."

**Bullshit. **If anyone's to be disappointed, it's me disappointed in you.

And the fact that you were anonymous, and that you have an account on Fanfiction . net shows that you really couldn't own up to what you say. (If the ArchAnime account I found on Fanfiction . net is not the one who has reviewed me, I apologize for thinking it was you, but I'm just trying to get a message.)

And sue me? First off, you're **not** Disney, nor are you Rumiko Takahashi. **Beauty and the Beast is a traditional fairytale. **Meaning that no one really owns it, but it's a story that we copyright to fairytale storytellers. Like for example, Little Red Riding hood. I'm not sure of LRRH (Little Red Riding Hood) is copyright to the Grimm Brothers or not, but anyways, they're both fairytales.

Plus, even if you sue me, you won't get diddlysquat.

The _best _thing to have done was to maturely talked to me about the matter and ASKED ME ABOUT IT FIRST BEFORE FALSELY ACCUSING ME. Get the fucking facts right, before you attack someone.

What, was it your goal to potentially hurt me? Huh? Is it that you want someone out there to suffer from loss of money or something **because they wrote something as simple and mundane as a fanfic?**

Like you said before, "I'm very disappointed."

Yeah? I'm disappointed in you.

**A NOTE TO READERS: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. :D I felt the need to get this out as a message, and because I could not message the person, I wrote an Author's Note.

Do not sue me. I'm not writing this for profit, nor am I doing this to get famous. **I write Fanfiction to entertain and for my own fun.**


	14. The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

**Whoo! **Now that I got that outta my system. =P I wont' be deleting that Author's note. Bwah, since that ArchAnime person might not have read it yet, so, whatever.

Enjoy Chapter 13! ^^ Human InuYasha's back! 8D

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. The idea of the curse was based off from Beauty and Beast which I also do not own, and neither does Disney because Beauty and the Beast is a traditional fairytale. I write Fanfiction for fun and to entertain people. If I wanted to make money, I'd make money with my art, and I take my art seriously, unlike my Fanfiction. I write Fanfiction as a hobby, not as job. However, I try to write to my best abilities for others to enjoy it without getting confused or anything. So if you sue me, you'll get nothing but piles of empty Cup Noodles, and a Filipino flag that I hang in my room.

You honestly want that? Hrm? Yeah, I didn't think so.

**=CHAPTER 13 – THE CHRISTMAS PARTY=**

Sango crossed her arms and huffed in the front passenger's seat, as their car parked in their good friend's driveway. Her hand was fresh from slapping a certain someone.

"Oh Sango, I'm only a man! We have needs! What man could deny himself a bottom as heavenly as yours?" Miroku chorused, tending to a red cheek as he parked their vehicle.

"A man with some sense would." She hissed quickly, grabbing her purse and stepping out the car, once it had stopped.

"But it's Christmas!" Miroku whined. "And your butt is my present."

"Urgh! Shut up!" the chestnut haired woman screamed.

**oOoOoOo**

Kagome had just finished taking the gingerbread cookies out of the oven, when the doorbell had rung.

_They're here! _She grinned and rushed to the door, cookie plate in hand.

InuYasha's ears twitched. "Hm?"

The young woman opened the door and squealed with joy.

"Sango! You're here!" she cried, hugging her friend, being careful of the plate of cookies.

'Kagome!" Sango returned the hug, not minding her companion's dough and flour covered apron.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku chirped from behind. However, when the young man leaned to hug her, his hand 'slipped' and fell upon her butt. Kagome cringed and grew red with rage. She raised her hand to slap him senseless…

Though, she couldn't very well slap the pervert, for a certain hanyou was holding Miroku by the collar of his purple dress shirt.

"What the hell d'ya think you're doing?" InuYasha growled harshly.

Miroku had his arms up in defense and was smiling cheekily. "Now, now! I was only enjoying the fine feature of a lovely lady! Seems I was writing in saying that Kagome really does have _man candy _with her." He winked.

InuYasha's eyes bulged out of his skull, and now he was seething with rage. He raised his fist up in the air…

But before he could punch the man into oblivion, Kagome jumped in and caught his arm before he could send the pervert to the hospital.

"Oookay! That's enough sugar for you!" she sweatdropped, tightly gripping his clawed fist in her arm.

The woman turned to Sango. "You didn't tell me you were bringing him along!" she hissed in a whisper.

Sango snickered. "You didn't tell me about your, ah, friend." She pointed to InuYasha.

Kagome gave her a look. "Touché."

**OOoOoOo**

It was well into the noon. More guests and relatives had arrived and a few of Kagome's old friends as well.

InuYasha was nicely dressed in the clothes they had bought at the mall. He left the first few top buttons undone, which caused Kagome to erupt in a blush everytime her gaze just so happened to 'accidentally' fall there.

"Kagome, are you alright? You look sick," her friend Sango asked worridly, placing a hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever or anything.

The black haired female jumped. "W-what? I'm not sick."

"But your face is all red," Sango pointed out.

Now Kagome was blushing in embarrassment.

"See! Right there!" her friend gasped.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sick, Sango really. I'm just…"

Sango waited for her answer…that is until one popped into her mind and she curled her lip-glossed lips into a cheeky grin. "Oh…I know what's going on…You're blushing because of InuYasha."

Kagome squeaked and decided to leave the conversation at that, quickly darting to the kitchen to hide.

Her brunette friend laughed as she dashed away to safety.

**OOoOoOo**

"Mreowww," Buyo yawned. There was nothing to do really. Except lie around and possibly take a nap. However, a nap was close to impossible with all these people talking.

What this feline really wanted was to meet up with his old alley cat friends. Before Kagome had left Sapporo for collage and had taken him along, he used to be with a group of alley cats, which consisted of mainly Tabby cats, and Siamese twin cats.

The cat turned lethargically around on the couch. He caugt sight of Kagome's brother.

"Meow," he mewed again, catching the attention of the adolescent boy.

"Buyo! I haven't seen you in years!" the boy exclaimed.

"Greowww…" the cat replied blankly. _Maybe I can scare him…just a bit. Just as a…little greetings present. _He smirked.

"Nice to see you too," he purred, grinning as the boy's eyes began to widen.

Like he predicted, Souta jumped up in surprise.

"Aaah! Demon cat!" Souta wailed and immediately jumped away from the calic.

The kitty-blob chortled and rested his head on his fore-paws.

**OOoOoOo**

InuYasha sat on the burgundy carpeted steps that led up to the upper part of Kagome's family's house. He was holding a plastic cup, containing a dark liquid that had called, 'Koka-Koala'

He felt weird in clothes like this. He'd been dressy before, during his royal life, but those clothes were much fancier and with much more ornate designs.

The half-demon prince had to admit, he felt a little under-dressed. Not that he cared…or so he tried telling himself. Oh, he missed feeling…and God knows what possessed him to say this, but….he missed feeling **fabulous.**

InuYasha inwardly smacked himself. Geez, he sounded like his flamboyant half-brother. If he ever turned into his brother-

"-Yasha, are you okay?" came a voice, melodious to his ears.

InuYasha was then snapped back into reality.

It was Kagome. She had that worried look in her mocha eyes. But, God, did she look stunning. InuYasha had to actually remember to breathe. She looked so amazing. Her hair was held up in a messy bun, and white pearls encircled her neck. She wore a v-neck, short sleeve blouse, with a matching green skirt that fell to her mid-thigh. Hah, he wore red, she wore green. Perfect for Christmas. Poor dog-boy couldn't help but wander his eyes to where the v-neck exposed her skin.

"InuYasha!" came her voice again.

Wow, he had gone into a daze…twice!

"Sorry! Sorry!" InuYasha apologized and set his cup of coke on the left.

Kagome nodded. "You had me going there for a sec. Zoned out on me, you know?"

"I was just…uh…thinking…" his amber eyes avoided her chocolate brown ones.

"Oh, well I just wondering if you were okay. Plus, we should probably get you upstairs. It's almost night, and you could transform," the black haired girl warned.

The half-demon's ears flattened. Buyo had told him about this.

F**l**_**a**__**s**__h__**B**_a_C__**k!**_

InuYasha fumbled with the belt on his pants.

A large yawn erupted from a blob that dared to call itself a cat.

"You know," Buyo started, examining his sharp claws.

"What?" the half-demon asked, finally getting his belt clasped.

The cat purred deviously, "Tonight's the new moon."

"And?" the hanyou said, trying not to seem interested. But, being a cat, Buyo knew better.

"You get to be human. No doggy business," Buyo rolled onto his back and grinned. "Just you and the lady," he purred pervertedly.

InuYasha cringed. "It ain't like that!"

"Oh, isn't it?" Buyo's eyes glowed.

"It's only me with the feelings!" he barked. "Besides, it's not like she feels anything for me but friendship."

Buyo scoffed. "Uhuh. Yeah, you guys are friends alright. Pretty GOOD friends, if you know what I mean."

The silver-haired hanyou was beyond pissed. "Do us all a favor," he growled. "And shut the fuck up." He gave the cat a pointed glare.

**EN**_D__**Fl**__a_s_h__B__**a**__Ck__**!**_

"Yeah," the silver haired man scratched the back of his head nervously. "About that, um…I won't really be a dog this time."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Tonight's the new moon," he whispered. "Since I'm a hanyou, I turn human ever new moon. It's my time of weakness, I guess."

Kagome's eyes were filled with curiousity. _Human? What would he look like as human? _Her mind drifted to thoughts of a black haired man she had met many months ago. The InuYasha who had saved her.

_What if…they are one and the same?_ The woman studied InuYasha's face closely. _It __must__ be him. They look so alike! But just to be sure, I have to wait and see…_ she decided.

Her focus returned to the silver headed half-demon. "That's good," she smiled. "I'll just explain to the family and what not. You don't have to be cooped up." she gladly told him. In groups, Kagome was usually the one to get everyone involved in thngs. She didn't like leaving people out, really.

InuYasha returned the smile. "Sometimes I don't understand you,"

"Hm?"

"You're so caring. To just anyone! I'd bet you'd even forgive a man who would've tried to kill you." He went on.

Kagome only chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. You're really sweet, you know." InuYasha added.

The black haired woman blushed at his kind statement. She hoped no one was looking. An odd silence swept over them. Deciding to end the strange quietness, Kagome cleared her throat and said, "So, enjoying yourself?"

"Huh?" the hanyou's ears perked. "Oh, well….I'm okay I guess." He fidgeted with his shoelace. "Just sitting and…sitting…"

Kagome felt a little guilty for leaving him alone in a house with only a few people he knew. She decided to search her crowded house for the one man InuYasha could probably befriend.

"Miroku!"

A purple eyed man snapped his head at the sound of his name. He then saw Kagome, waving an arm at him. "A lovely lady calls!" And he dashed towards her.

InuYasha watched her with a perplexed expression. The hanyou then saw a very familiar human and began to growl. _That's the pervert!_ A voice in his head rang.

"Miroku – InuYas-" Kagome stopped when she heard growling. InuYasha watched with a scowl on his face.

"Yash, please calm down," she chastised softly. "Miroku does that to every, living female with boobs and a pulse."

InuYasha only lowered down his growls and crossed his arms. "Feh,"

Miroku kneeled down in front of him. "Now, Miroku – InuYasha. InuYasha – Miroku."

The shorthaired man greeted the hanyou with a nod. "Nice to meet you, InuYasha."

"Yo," the half-demon blankly responded. The female rolled her eyes. She tapped Miroku on the shoulder. "He's just like this on the outside. On the inside, he's just a little puppy who needs a hug." Kagome giggled.

InuYasha gaped at her, a feverish blush staining his cheeks.

Kagome smirked and stood up, looking for Sango. "Be friend each other." She commanded jokingly, and left, joining her chestnut-haired companion dressed in pink.

Once she left, Miroku put on a smile and outstretched his hand to shake InuYasha's clawed one. "Heyo!"

InuYasha gave him a look that said, 'Don't-push-it.'

**OOoOoOo**

The Christmas Eve party was all. Kagome had dashed InuYasha upstairs once his human transformation had started. The guests CERTAINLY didn't need a show of glowy things and a silver-haired dude probably screaming in pain and what not.

Kagome's theory had proved correct. Oh yep, InuYasha was InuYasha. But you dear reader, probably already knew that.

"So, it was you all along?" Kagome crossed her arms. The half-demon shoved his clawless hands in his pocket, his black hair falling to the side as he bowed his head. "Yes."

"And you saved me, just out of the blue."

"I couldn't just stand back and watch, bitch!" he snapped.

Kagome walked over to him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you. For everything."

InuYasha nearly fell over in a faint. "K-k-keh! It was n-nothing…y-you stupid w-w-wench!" he stuttered, failing at his usual macho act.

The black haired woman scoffed and headed for the door.

"Come on, time to tell mom and a few others."

When they arrived, most of the guests seemed not to notice his change. The miko girl had explained everything to her family, including Sango and Miroku. She event old them she was apparently a priestess.

What a sweet Christmas.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Excuse the LONG time update! LOL I finally got my laptop! And earlier than I expected! I just need Internet connection on it ^u^

**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, and please REVIEW! ^u^**


	15. Crash and Burn, Merry Christmas

**Author's Note: Heyo! 8D I finally got my laptop!** Meaning I can probably be able to write AND type while away from home now! That is, if my laptop keeps its battery up.

_**Note on the Seadogs Sequel: **_I'm going to have to push the sequel's release date a bit farther back…I'm sorry! You see, my high school is giving us a two books to read. One book is like 56 chapters, and dude that'd kill me. The second book you can choose. I'm reading Jane Austen's "Sense and Sensibilities", and it's about 14 chapters, but it is a LONG book. That, and I have to use a dictionary every 10 seconds when I read. _ lol

So, please enjoy this chapter! ^u^

**= CHAPTER 14 – CRASH AND BURN =**

Kagome was currently helping her mother clean up the house. All the guests were gone, however Sango and Miroku offered to stay and help.

"Hmmhmm…_ikutsu, namida o nagashitara_…Every Heart…lalalala…." She hummed a tune to a song that she loved to hear; it would put her in a good mood most of the time and reminded her of her favorite story.

InuYasha came from upstairs, changed into PJs that Kagome had bought for him earlier. It was a short sleeved, oversized white top that had a brown dog barking, "Woof!" and black paw prints on the also white pajama pants.

"So…everyone's gone?" he said, looking around.

"Yep," Kagome replied from her kitchen.

"_So desu ka? _ (Really?)"

"_So desu ne._ (Yes, really.)" she rolled her eyes and gave her countertop one last swipe with the paper towel.

"Phew," he wiped his brow dramatically in relief. "I can relax." The hanyou heaved a relieved sigh and went over on the couch, proceeding to _flop_ upon it and scare Buyo away, who had previously been taking a short cat nap on the couch.

"Mreeeoww…." The family cat hissed after landing on the floor, still a bit frightened, for his fur stuck on end.

Miroku took a glance at his new friend. "I still can't believe you're a hanyou. My grandfather, Master Mushin, told me your kind and the _youkai_ died out centuries ago."

The inuhanyou smirked. "Keh, well, I'm livin' proof ain't I?"

Miroku took a seat next to him. "So, you're an inuhanyou prince who was turned into a dog by an enchantress, albeit a beautiful one," InuYasha snorted loudly at that. "and now, here you are. Huh, that'd make an interesting story."

Sango was passing by sweeping the floor when she heard this. "Yeah, wait till some kid goes on the internet and writes some, fanfic or something about it." She said.

The group gave a big laugh at that, that stretched onto Kagome.

"Fanfiction. Ahaha." Buyo monotonely remarked, still a bit peeved.

When their laughs died down, Miroku gave InuYasha a nudge. "And on top of all that, you're in love with Miss Kagome here…"

The black haired man pounced on him, covering his mouth.

"Pipe it down you damn perv!" InuYasha hissed venomously. "You think I want that kind of thing advertised?"

Miroku smirked under his hand. "So, it is true!" he mumbled suggestively.

"Yeah? So? Your girlfriend's that Sango-chick. There ain't nothing wrong with me having feelings for-"

"Um, why are you trying to murder Miroku?" came a voice behind them.

The hanyou craned his head and freaked when he saw Sango and Kagome giving them suspicious looks. Miroku got up and started with a, "He wasn't trying to kill me…much. See, he was simply speaking profoundly about his great infat-"

"Infattening Ramen!" he cut in. Might as well make up a new word! It made _some_ form of sense.

"Yeah! All that ramen! Whoo! Talk about calories!" he nervously laughed, patting his belly.

InuYasha then flashed them a grin and dashed upstairs taking Miroku with him.

Sango had an expression, mixed of confusion and curiosity. "So…anything, new?"

The miko slouched her shoulders. "They're idiots…but they're our idiots."

"Tell me again why we stay with them?" Sango asked.

"Because we love them and you know it…"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Do I look like I'm the romantic type to you?" InuYasha practically bit Miroku's head off. Miroku, however, ignored the increase of volume in the room, brushing him off with a simple roll of his eyes and a sigh. He'd seen MUCH angrier women in his days. Especially Sango.

There had been a time when he had reached out to grope the brown haired woman. They were at Starbucks, and she was minding her own business, sipping her coffee away without a care in the world. Oh yes, Sango was a morning person. **(A/N: Who here is a morning person? X3 I'm not gonna raise my hand, o3o) **But that morning was turned upside down when a certain purple-loving pervert decided to stick his hand in places he didn't own. Miroku decided to act innocent and pretend to drop something, as an excuse to get under the table. He had dropped his plastic straw on purpose, carelessly. This carelessness caused the straw to go a bit farther than he intended, and oh, did he grope someone.

But it wasn't his girlfriend's fine bottom that he ended up caressing. Nope!

"Since when was your skin much more rough than usual, Sango?" he whispered to no one in particular.

"I ain't no Sango." Came a gruff, burly voice.

Miroku's blood ran cold as he followed his arm to his hand, and found he had been touching a very pissed off middle-aged man.

'_Shit!' _he squeaked in his mind.

As usual, he ended up with a slap on his face. Well….more like two. One came from the burly man, and the other came from Sango. As we thought.

Compared to Sango, he felt InuYasha's voice was _nothing._ Sango had given him a good tongue-lashing that day.

He answered InuYasha's question, "No, but I am!"

The humanized half demon gave him a look. "Lies," he bluntly stated.

"No, really!" Miroku assured him. "I _can_ help! Behind this pervertedness, lies a man with the same needs of love!" he chorused and cupped his own cheek, plunging into a blissful daze, probably involved flowers and naked women. Yup, lots of naked women. As If anything else crossed his mind. Haha!

"Again I say it. LIES!" InuYasha barked

"Oh, I don't know!" Miroku replied with a sing-song voice. "A nice talk with Kagome down a street-lighted sidewalk covered in snow sounds nice, ne? Then you'd confess your undying love to her, right there!"

InuYasha gave him a double take, and then glared. "Like I said…I ain't the romantic type. I'd probably just screw it up. And there ain't no fuckin' way I'm doing pansy stuff like that!"

"I bet it'd make Kagome happy."

That was all he needed. Miroku smirked as he sense InuYasha's interest.

"But, I guess you wouldn't want to since you obviously don't have the balls to-"

"TEACH ME…." The hanyou gripped onto Miroku's shoulders like it depended on his life.

The 23-year old chuckled lightly. "Prepare to learn, young grasshopper!"

InuYasha snorted, "First things first. Don't do that."

He only handed the inuhanyou a promising look. However, that creepy smile didn't give him much relief.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Breathe….you can do this! You can do this!_ InuYasha told himself. He breathed in and out. The hanyou took a glance at Kagome who was washing the dishes, by peeking and then instantly retreating, panic stricken.

_I can't do this!_ He freaked. You know, being a prince, people followed your orders like crazy. If he wanted a girl to like him, all he had to say was, "Come hither!" And princesses came flocking like sheep to a meadow.

"Go!" Miroku hissed in his ear, making him jump out, and catch the priestess's attention.

"Oh," she said as a newly cleaned bowl was put to the side to dry. "Uh, hey. Is everything, okay?"

InuYasha squeaked, "Gah! Oh! Me? Yeah! Fine! Why wouldn't it be? Totally!" he waved his arms around, flailing them like an idiot.

Somewhere behind the two, a pervert was sweatdropping.

"Oh well, uh, do you need anything?" the black haired woman asked.

"Um…well I was thinking…can we go out to talk? There's something I need to say to you…" he stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Ofcourse." Kagome sent him a smile.

**oOoOoOoOo**

He had imagined himself saying this to her over a million times in his head. And now, here he was.

"K-kagome, there's a reason I wanted to talk to you, of course…" he started nervously. He then shoved his hands in his jean pockets. He often did that when he was nervous. It became a habit once he had gotten pants with pockets.

Kagome pulled her light green jacket tighter to herself as a windy breeze flew past them down the sidewalk they were walking down. "Yes?"

"Um, you see….we've known each other for a while now. And, we're friends right?" InuYasha asked taking a glance at her.

It was late at night, and they though not many cars were out now, especially since in Kagome's neighborhood in Hokkaido, it was mainly quiet at this time. Because of this, they deemed it pretty safe to walk in the streets. Everyone was in inside either having a Christmas party, or sleeping in await of Santa Claus.

"Of course we're friends!" the miko exclaimed. "And as a friend, I'm determined to free you of that curse and find you the girl meant for you!" _As long as you're happy…I'm happy._

Though, the thought of another girl with InuYasha made her feel somewhat…irritated.

"That's just it…" the hanyou whispered. "I think I've already found her."

Kagome's liquid pools lit up in curiosity. She stared into InuYasha's deep brown eyes.

"…W-who is she?" Kagome mumbled, fighting off the urge to tear up.

"She's been there for me from the beginning. When I saw her, I felt so uplifted. I felt a light in my heart when I saw her. Everytime I see her smile, it sends my heart into a beating frenzy, to the point where I feel like I'm going to faint." He laughed a bit. "Yet, I feel like I could take on even the Apocalypse, with just that smile. I love her." He explained.

Now Kagome felt fear rise in her gut. Dare she find out who had captured her half-demon's heart? Would she accept this woman?

By now, her tears had began to fall and she hung her head, as not to let him see. InuYasha noticed this, but continued on.

"And, her name is…"

_Here it comes…_ Kagome's mind whispered.

However, they were in the middle of the street. A car honked in their direction, causing their heads to snap up once they heard it. _Kagome was right in front of the car. _The vehicle was coming fast, and InuYasha's instincts kicked in. The headlights illuminated her shocked face.

"**Kagome!"**

The sound of car wheels screeched. It seemed like time slowed down for all. Kagome could feel her heart beat thump in her chest.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

The car was coming…

But then, she felt a force knock her down, pushing her away from the car's road. She felt the cold hard concrete hit her flesh as she fell. Kagome quickly turned to her right and screamed at the sight!

"InuYasha!"

The owner of the car dashed out and started hysterically apologizing. "Oh my Lord! I'm sorry! I didn't see! I…I-!"

InuYasha was laying on the street, face flat. His head was bleeding tremendously. He had scratches on his hands, and had blood spurting from his mouth. The black haired miko rushed to his side and turned him over. Big, salty, globs of tears flowed down her face.

"Call 911! Now!" she ordered to the driver who was still panicking.

"R-right!" the man grabbed his cell-phone. "Hello, 911? Yeah, we have an unconscious man! He was hit by a car…"

His voice faded away from Kagome's mind as she turned the injured hanyou to face her, cupping her beloved's cheek.

"InuYasha stay with me!" she desperately cried.

"Kagome…" he whispered, eyes half-lidded. Man, did his head hurt or what? It felt like someone had dropped concrete blocks on his head. His vision was getting blurry. "It's okay! You're going to be fine! You'll be alright! Help is coming!" she assured him, and kissed his nose tenderly.

The hanyou closed his eyes in a faint. "InuYasha…!" Kagome whispered.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hospital doors were slammed open, as the doctors and nurses pushed the unconscious InuYasha on the table to the ER. Kagome was trailing behind them, trying to keep up with their running. When they had reached the ER, a nurse blocked the priestess from going any further.

"I'm sorry ma'm, but you must stay outside." And the woman disappeared through the door.

Kagome run her hand through her silken ebony locks, and hoped with every fiber of her being that he'd be alright. He was human tonight, which was what frightened her. Him being a hanyou, he would've easily avoided the car, jumping them both away and into safety. But nay, for tonight he was a human.

Kagome called home and told everyone.

"M-m-mama?" her voice cracked.

"_Dear? Are you okay?"_ he mother asked.

"InuYasha's been hit by a car…" she whispered.

"_What?" _came her mother's horrified gasp.

"Can you come down to the Hospital?"

"_Yes dear. We're coming right away!"_

And she hung up.

Kagome sat in the waiting room. She began to ponder. What was he going to say? Who's name? Oh, now was not the time to think of that! She reprimanded herself.

She was remembering. Her brown orbs stared into space, into the white ceiling of the hospital.

She remembered everything happening that year with InuYasha. She was so glad she had decided to adopt a dog. And throughout the year, she had grown to love him dearly. The young miko was in love. She loved the times when he messed with Buyo, just to tick the poor cat off. She loved how he would grin in excitement like a little boy whenever he would smell the ramen she had finished cooking. Most of all, she loved when he made cute mistakes. She cared not that he was a half-demon. She actually liked it! Like when he scratched his ear with his foot, so dog-like. That, she thought was just adorable.

She fell damn hard for this boy.

Kagome heard footsteps and raised her head. The doctor stood there, giving her a grim expression. Not good.

"Ms. Higurashi…there's not much else for him. We've covered and been able to heal his injuries, but he seems to be just dying. Dying of natural causes, strangely enough."

Kagome's jaw dropped and she sighed softy. This couldn't be happening. But it was.

"May I see him?" she whispered.

"Ofcourse…" nodded the doctor. He led her to Room 397, where InuYasha was in. Once she reached his door, she gasped quietly at his battered body, eyes widening with worry.

The doctor left her to him.

"InuYasha…" she mumbled, and cupped his cheek.

"Kagome!" she heard a cry. It sounded like Sango's voice.

The priestess turned to her door and saw her family and friends rush in. "We heard." Miroku told her.

They came in, and murmured whispers of "Oh dear," and "Oh my God…"

Kagome tightened her hold on the steel railing on his bed. "Can I have some alone time, guys?"

Her mother nodded and understood. "Call us if you need anything, honey."

Her daughter nodded solemnly.

Once they were gone, the young woman kneeled on the side of his bed.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed. "It should've been me…I'm sorry."

She stood up and kissed on him on the lips with all her emotions, tears forming on her face. "Please don't leave me…" she whispered, holding onto him closely.

"I love you…" she felt his heart stop.

And Kikyo heard everything.

_-sigh- True love. I love it!_ The enchantress sighed happily, and waved her hand over the couple.

The magic of…well, magic!

A bright yellow wisp of air slipped over the two, as it descended to InuYasha. A black wisp was risen up and brought to Kikyo's palm, and she crushed it, banishing it from this world.

"I'm so glad you said that, Kagome." Kikyo said.

_Thump…thump…thump…_

"Huh?" Kagome's voice crackled, wiping her tears away.

Did she just hear a heartbeat? Maybe she was hallucinating?

Suddenly, she heard beeping to her right. The machine…it showed his heart beat. First it was faint, and then it grew stronger as it continued on. He was alive?

Kikyo appeared beside her. "You're welcome."

InuYasha's eyes slowly opened._ W…where the hell am I?_

His vision was still blurred, but everything became clear and he saw a white light, and what looked to be….a person?

This person, no it was a woman. She was beautiful. _Wow…_ he mused. _I must be dead. I'm probably in Heaven right now… _ He believed she was an angel.

"_InuYasha!" _the angel voice echoed.

"_Angel?" _he replied to her.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted.

The half-demon was snapped out of it as his vision was clear now. "What?" he rasped, his voice a bit crackly.

"Thank you God!" Kagome exclaimed thankfully as she lunged at him, throwing her arms around him.

"Woah there!" he laughed a bit, and patted her back. "Um…what just happened?"

"What just happe…you died! You died right there!" Kagome screeched. "Don't ever do that again! You know how panicked I was?"

InuYasha threw her a smirk, "Oh, so you do care."

"I love you, you big idiot!" she snuggled into him and cried her heart out.

"I know, I love you too." He smiled, running his hands through her hair.

"And _I _love happy endings," Kikyo chuckled, appearing to the couple. This time, she wasn't in her chibi-form.

"Kagome, are you oka-Woah!" Souta cried, once he saw the living, breathing, InuYasha. "Holy shizz, he's alive!"

"Ha! A blessing from God!" Kagome's grandpa chorused.

"Oh thank heavens…" Sango breathed, fanning herself. Miroku was on the verge of tears though.

"My best buddy is still alive!" the pervert then ran over the bed and was about to grace the half-demon with a hug, before a punch in his gut stopped him.

"Not a chance, lech." The hanyou growled, tightening his hold on Kagome.

"Can I atleast have a tiny hug?" Miroku gave him the puppy dog eyes. Though, there was no fazing InuYasha.

"No."

"Aww…."

"Hey, remember me? The enchantress? Hello?" Kikyo waved a hand through the air.

"AN ENCHANTRESS!" Gramps cried.

Kikyo's eyes widened at the old geezer. "Um, yes?"

"PROOF! THIS IS PROOF THAT YOUKAI, AND PRIESTESS, AND WHATEVER WERE REAL DURING THE FUEDAL ERA!" he cried.

"…Yes…well…um," Kikyo began. "I'll be going now…I've got a hot date with a certain Naraku!" she winked at Kagome, who only sweatdropped in return.

The enchantress snapped her fingers and disappeared, probably off to go to some fancy restaurant with her new beau.

"…She and your boss?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story." Kagome chuckled.

"Well, all that matters now is that everyone's safe and sound," conceded . "Merry Christmas everyone."

Kagome beamed at InuYasha. "I love you," she smiled and cuddled into his chest.

"I love you too," he hugged her tightly.

**Author's Note: **PHEW! Oh yeah! InuYasha totally lives! :D I seem to write about him dying a lot then coming back to life, huh? XD

Anywhoo, wait up for Chapter 15!

**Thank you for reading, and please review! ^u^**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Not dead! XD Sorry guys, I was going through a really…I don't know, depressed state for a while and couldn't write. But I'm great now. **** And my art has really improved! ^u^ So I introduce to thee, THE LAST CHAPTER OF MAN'S BEST FRIENDDDD. BWAHAHA.**

**August 4, 2010: **I had to download Open Office, since my Word 2007 won't work anymore. Trial ran out on my laptop. Open Office is fine. It's highly reccomended on FF . Net anyways.

**Disclaimer: **Lawyers, Lawyers, Lawyers…my cousin's a lawyer. 8D

**P.S.: Westernized weddings were getting popular in Japan and other countries besides the US, so…yeah just bear with me. And Kouga and Ayame won't be wolf-demons, (they still look the same) but they're related to ancestors of them. Just to keep this story a bit more realistic and to make you guys happy, ahehe.)**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

I would like to thank all those who reviewed. :) Also, that Author's Note was NOT MEANT TO GET FLAMERS TO ATTACK. I simply needed to vent okay? An anger thing runs in the family. We don't have anger issues, we're just really easily provoked. My grandpa has it, my grandma (especially if you freak her out), my dad, my mom, me, my sister, and a whole line of angry people. But we're also jokesters and hyper party people. LOL

Anyways! I would like to thank my gracious reviewers :3 You guys must like my stories huh?

I can't list you guys all since I don't have much time (I'm cramming for a High School report...jeezus I HATE this book. D8)

So I present to you...MAN'S BEST FRIEND! :D THE EEEEND.

Please stay tuned for my other stories. ^u^

**MAN'S BEST FRIEND: CHAPTER 15**

Epilogue –

**(A/N: Okay, more than an epilogue, but you get it.)**

_**2 years later…**_

"Now, Mrs. Taisho, just breathe and push…" the doctor stated calmly, as if the sun was out and sheep were prancing around in the meadows, frolicking through the pink daisies and red pansies.

Yeah, well, it really wasn't a nice summer day for Kagome.

"InuYasha, you dickwad! Look what you did to me!" she wailed, gripping his clawed hand tightly as she pushed. She felt her insides were literally splitting.

InuYasha was on the verge of fainting however! Never in his life has he seen a woman so…so vicious and angry…and God, her strength! He felt she could break his hand any minute now! And he was a friggin half-demon. He wasn't the average human.

_How did I get in this mess?_ He thought to himself as his wife was clawing at his hand. It was probably gonna loose circulation in the next few minutes.

_Oh yeah, now I remember…_ he sighed inside his head. After a year, the two had decided to get married, and on that wedding night, well…you get it.

Buyo and Miroku wouldn't stop teasing them about it. And you guessed it, Kagome was pregnant, and with an inuhanyou boy.

Kikyo and Naraku had become fiancés the week after InuYasha's curse was lifted. The enchantress had quit her job and given it to her younger sister Kaede. The two are now married and expecting their first child, a girl which they've decided to name Hana.

Miroku had just recently proposed to Sango.

_We're all getting hitched, one by one!_ InuYasha cringed, not realizing it until now.

"Okay, he's almost out!" the doctor called, as she held her hands out to the baby.

Kagome felt the world spinning around her. "Oh my God!" she screamed as she pushed one final time.

InuYasha's eyes widened as her grip on his hand tightened even more. If that was possible. _..I…I think she crushed my bones…_

"_Waaaaaaaaaah!_"

"It's a boy!" the elated nurse chirped, taking the baby into possession and proceeded to wash off the blood.

The new mother slumped against the bed, her breathing laborious, letting go of her vice-like grip on her husband.

Once it was off, InuYasha began to nurse his hand, making cooing noises at it. "I think my hand's broken, doctor…" he whimpered.

"Nurses, check his hand." She sighed.

Kagome smiled lightly. "Sorry dear."

"It's fine…" he breathed, thankful her bone crushing abilities had stopped.

The nurses then handed her the baby, wrapped in a blue cloth.

Kagome smiled, her eyes getting teary. "He's so handsome…" she sighed. InuYasha walked up to her. "Hey, he's got your nose." He smirked.

Kagome giggled giddily as she watched her newborn son sleep soundly in her arms. "He's got your ears." she smirked. The child had silvery white hair, just like his father, but ebony black ears, probably from his mother's genes.

The eyes were still a mystery, but InuYasha had a feeling the boy had Kagome's beautiful, cinnamon brown eyes that he loved.

"What should we name him?" the miko inquired as she poked the tiny ears upon the baby's head.

"Kenji?"

"Too common."

"Miroku?"

Kagome looked stunned. "I am not naming our son after a pervert!"

"He ain't that bad!" he shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"..." Kagome stared at him with a doubtful glare.

"Okay, maybe he is..."

Suddenly, they heard steps coming towards the entrance of their hospital room.

"Oh, Kagome, he's beautiful..." Mrs. Higurashi announced softly.

"I know," her daughter nodded. "We still don't know what to name him."

Her mother stepped up to the bed, taking a good look at the baby.

_Oh...he resembles the two of them so much..._

"I have a feeling this boy will grow to be as sweet and caring as his mother," Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter. "But also strong like his father." she turned to InuYasha. "Why not the name, Muteki?"

**(A/N: I heard Muteki meant strong. ;D I would've named him Yan, but Muteki works. u)**

"Muteki?" Kagome titled her head.

The baby gave a quiet coo, his small ears twitching, taking in the first sounds.

InuYasha smirked. "I think he likes that name."

The modern priestess' face lit up. "Muteki it is..."

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**YET, ANOTHER TIME SKIP!**_

"Mom!"

"Muteki, hold still!"

"But mooom!"

"Young man, you will hold still when I comb my hair, or else we are not going to see your Aunt Kikyo."

Muteki's face held the infamous scowl, inherited from a certain hanyou, and crossed his arms, delibrately sticking his bottom lip out as his mother comb his scruffy silver hair down.

"There!" Kagome chirped, cupping her cheeks. "Ooh you look so cute!" she beamed, tweaking her son's ear.

"Mom..." the young half-demon groaned, unhappy with his hair combed back and..._**fancy...**_

An older hanyou, about 6'0" tall or so, came into the room. "Is he done yet?"

"Yup!" the young mother nodded. "And he's so handsome in his wittle tuxedo..."

"Mommy, why do we have to go to Aunt Kikyo's in really reaaaly formal wear?" the five year old asked.

Kagome replied, "Because your aunt's a perfectionist."

Her husband snorted loudly from the other side of the room. "No, because your aunt's a loonie who put a curse on me!"

Muteki grinned, pearly fangs sticking out. "I liked that story! Daddy turned into a puppy! Girls love puppies...which is why mommy picked him!"

"Let's just get going before I'm even MORE embarrassed...I've already been put _unwillingly_ into this tux." he huffed, starting towards the door.

**OooOoOo**

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

The mahogany door opened, revealing a black haired woman, wearing a purple dress. "Kagome!"

Kikyo chirped loudly, embracing Kagome with a big bear hug. The former enchantress sure did like to show affection. And lots of it.

"Hey, Kik." Kagome replied, her voice filled with fake enthusiasm, patting the woman's back. InuYasha and Muteki sweatdropped in the back.

"Mama?" the voice of a little girl came.

Kikyo stepped out of the way and her daughter, Hana, stared at the new guests with her large purple eyes.

Muteki's attention was immediately redirected towards Hana.

_...W...w-wo-woah...Woah with a side of children's card games..._ **(A/N: -cough- Yu Gi Oh Abridged reference, a cough cough cough) **his eye almost twitched. Might as well add shojo bubbles, a pink background covered with hearts, sparkles, and the music box version of Utada Hikaru playing in the background.

The old half-demon saw the look on his boy's face. _Yep...he's in for it. Infatuation, crushes, and then bam! Your married..._

It was a train of love for God's sake.

The four year old half-demon tugged on his mother's green cocktail dress. "M-mommy? Who's she?" he asked, pointing a claw to Kikyo and Naraku's daughter.

Kagome smiled, and pushed him towards her. "Her name's Hana. Say hi."

Muteki instantly blushed as he got into close proximity of Hana. The girl only smiled and blinked her amethyst eyes.

"Hi! I'm Hana!" she chirped.

"...H-hi...I'm...I'm Muteki..." Muteki murmured bashfully, his face blossoming with red.

Kikyo suddenly had a mischievous look on her face, as she spotted the look on Muteki's face. Hana was staring with obliviousness at the hanyou boy, a big grin on her face. The black hair little girl took Muteki's hand and dragged him inside. "Come on!"

"Aah!"

InuYasha face-palmed himself. "I swear Kikyo, if you try to set up like you did with me and Kagome..."

"Au-contraire, hanyou!" Kikyo pointed a finger at him. "I wasn't the one who picked Kagome," she smirked, winking at Kagome in the process.

InuYasha opened his mouth to protest...but couldn't think of anything to retort. "I give up..."

"Well, Sango and Miroku are already here. Let's eat, hrm?"

They all stepped inside for dinner. All was peaceful.

That is until,

"Miroku! Put some clothes on! There are children here!"

**THE END**

_**A/N:**_** Don't you just love,** the stories where they have children and what not? Idk, I love second generation of these guys xD But I hate stories focusing on only the second generation. Just a pet peeve of mine. :3

NOW I SHALL WRITE FOR DESERT FEVER AND SEADOGS! :D

**Thank You For Reading Man's Best Friend!**

- M0NSTER


	17. FAQ

**F.A.Q. (Frequently Asked Questions)**

Why the hell am I putting up an F.A.Q? Because I lately, I've been getting a reviews about this story going all, "Ohh you copied..."

One, haven't you ever wanted to read a story about your favorite characters set into some kind of movie you've loved, or old story, or situation, or whatever? Well, I'm here to provide some for you, as well as my own original stories.

What did I tell you? I write these for fun. I understand that author's notes are not permitted here, but bare with me, because some people won't grow the balls to have someone respond to them.

So here are the questions:

**Was this story inspired by Beauty and the Beast?**

Well duh! There are author's notes almost all over this story stating that. I have gotten reviews that they didn't even notice, but people have different views.

**You copied the episode of "The Black Pearl" for you InuKai episode, right?**

Have you not heard of parody? For example, shows made by Dan Schneider (i.e. iCarly, Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, Victorious) they often have parodies of things. They have a parody of:

Pear – A parody of Apple (iPod, iPad, i-insert word here- lol)

Zaplook- A parody of Google

Space Trek – A parody of Star Trek

Milford Mouse – A parody of Mickey Mouse

Mall Mart – A parody of Mall Mart

PearTunes – A parody of iTunes

So you see? I only meant for that to be a parody, since I couldn't have a show of them and their exact names. They'd be like, "What the fuck,"

**What about your Seadogs stories?**

Again, inspired by Pirates of the Carribean. The story plots are quite different with ELEMENTS of POTC. Okay?

**How old are you?**

I'm 13, but I'll be turning 14 this December.

**Are all your stories 'inspired' by something?**

No, actually. Take my story, Desert Fever as an example.

**Why do you write multi-chaptered stories, rather than oneshots?**

I'm not the best at oneshots, so multi-chaptered stories are more my cup of tea.

**What is Fanfiction to you?**

I _do not_ take fanfiction seriously.

I _do not_ use my fanfiction as a job/way to get money.

I _do not_ use my fanfiction to get famous.

I _do not_ use my fanfiction to copy things.

I _do not_ write normally, and am not thinking of writing/publishing a fiction story or book any time soon.

As I say over and over, I write fanfiction entirely for entertainment. I'm bored, okay? And, I can see there are a LOT of bored people out there too.

Do you know how hard it is to find good fanfiction on this site? Alright, I won't really say that. There's a lot of fanfiction around here, but you have got to admit, most of the stories here are kind of hard to read, and mostly unfinished. Words are typed incorrectly, and sadly, I've come upon a story that was written with chatspeak...

I'm here to provide fanfiction that is somewhat...decent. In typing and spelling that is, as well as plot. I am probably not the best writer, but I write just for the enjoyment of others and myself.

**Why do you get upset if someone disses your work then?**

It's not really that. I only get pretty mad when I can't respond to them, and they leave thinking I'm just some other kid who writes badly. I know, that sounds stupid, but I can't stand that. Why, I'll never know. I want people to understand me, not misunderstand me (which has happened a lot in my life already.)

**Would you say you're mature for a 13 year old?**

I can't really determine that. It's up to you really. :)

**Are you planning on writing stories using really your own ideas, rather than inspired any time soon?**

Of course! I have some thoughts planned up! Lots of them. I just need time to read is all. :)

**Why post your F.A.Q on this story?**

Because this story gets a LOT of questions, ahaha.

Well, there you have it. Anymore questions, PM me or review.

M0NSTER

**NOTE: I am not dead! I will be updating things, but a lot has clouded up my schedule alright? So please, bare with me.**


End file.
